CartoonMan412's Gator Tale
by cartoonman412
Summary: Lincoln Loud's a nobody 'til he becomes the most popular for 'murdering' Gah-ri, 1 of the sons of Lord Fung, but his super big fib gets him in super big trouble.


**Cast of Characters**

Lincoln Loud ( _The Loud House_ franchise) as Oscar

Ronnie Anne Santiago ( _The Loud House_ franchise) as Angie

Plucky Duck ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ franchise) as Sykes

Louis ( _The Princess and the Frog_ franchise) as Lenny

Gah-Ri ( _Kung Fu Panda_ : _Legends of Awesomeness_ ) as Frankie

Fung ( _Kung Fu Panda_ : _Legends of Awesomeness_ ) as Don Edward Lino

Lidong ( _Kung Fu Panda_ : _Legends of Awesomeness_ ) - Don Ira Feinberg

Mandy Jones ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ franchise) as Lola

Tad and Chad ( _The Fairly Oddparents_ franchise) as Bernie and Ernie

Scuttle ( _The Little Mermaid_ franchise) as Crazy Joe

Peter Griffin ( _Family Guy_ franchise) as Luca

Torchic ( _Pokémon f_ ranchise) as the worm

Kimi Finster ( _All Grown Up!_ ) as Katie Current

Timmy Turner ( _The Fairly Oddparents_ franchise), Chloe Carmichael ( _The Fairly Oddparents_ franchise) and TJ Detweiller ( _Recess franchise_ ) as the 3 Shorties

Hamton Pig ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ franchise) as Horace the Shrimp

Grandma Lydia ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ franchise) as Mrs. Sanchez

Vector the Crocodile ( _Sonic the Hedgehog_ franchise) as Giuseppe

Susie Carmichael ( _All Grown Up!_ ) as Christina

Savannah ( _All Grown Up!_ ) as Missy

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ franchise) as the sea turtles at the Whale Wash

Bowser ( _Super Mario_ game series) as the video game shark

Other shrimps: Porky Pig ( _Looney Tunes_ franchise) and Runt ( _Chicken Little_ franchise)

Spyro, Cynder, Dojo and Toothless are the dragons at the Dragon Wash.

 **Chapter 1: Don't worry about a thing**

There was a fire/bird Pokémon named Torchic trapped in a cage. Torchic was now terrified that it was gonna be the bait. Unknown to it, somebody was walking around just as Torchic gulped nervously in fear. Suddenly Torchic screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right towards it just as he struggled to break out, but it had a very disturbing feeling that somebody was behind it. Torchic turned around and saw a grownup gator who had dark green scales and was pale green at the bottom part.

"Hi there, I'm Louis." Louis greeted at Torchic, but he fainted nervously in fear. Louis gasped a bit, "Little dude, did I terrify you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up," he held the cage very gently. "alright, don't worry about it, I'm gonna get you out in a jiffy, hang in there, Torchic."

"Hey, Louis!" somebody's voice called out to him.

"I'm comin', Gah-Ri!" Louis exclaimed back to him just as he began releasing Torchic from the cage.

"Move it, come on, let's go, father's waiting!" Gah-Ri exclaimed to him. Louis opened the lid, setting Torchic free at last. "Okay, little dude, you're free at last, now go, sing for the freedom." Louis smiled at himself when he did the good deed. Just as he began leaving, he jumped in shock when he saw another gator. he was Gah-Ri, Louis's adoptive older brother.

"You almost gave me a heart attack here." Louis said to him.

"Louis, what the crap are you doing?" Gah-Ri asked him.

"Well, Gah-Ri, I was just…" Louis picked up some tulips. "…pickin' you some tulips." Gah-Ri smacked him lightly. "Hey, mother said it's not alright to hit."

Gah-Ri smacked him again, "Mother's not here right now." Gah-Ri and Louis walked back home to the mansion. Meanwhile, there was a city town which nearly looked just like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building, Kimi Finster answered some questions about the gators.

"Are they gone for good? are they gone for good? are you sure about it?" Kimi asked them and smiled at the viewers. "Good morning, Cartoon City, I'm Kimi Finster, we just received official confirmation that the gators are gone for good. I repeat: the gators are gone for good." That's when everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own work. Everybody was hiding because the gators like Louis and Gah-Ri can attack and murder anybody.

 _ **Don't worry**_

 _ **about a thing**_

' _ **cause every little thing is gonna be all right**_

 _ **don't worry**_

 _ **about a thing**_

"Up next, a young man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to my good friend and 1 true love, Tommy Pickles for the traffic report." Kimi said to them.

"Thanks a bunch, Kimi." Tommy said to her while his father, Stu Pickles was driving the helicopter. "Slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned man. Authorities are trying to calm him down." He saw the police officers trying to calm Daffy and Yosemite Sam down by causing a traffic jam. "Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss, 'cause you're gonna be late for work."

"What's taking so long?!" Daffy exclaimed to them impatient.

"Don't you snap at me. My boss is your boss, alright!" Yosemite Sam exclaimed to him. Daffy rolled his eyes and drove his car to some other place. Yes, this was a very busy city town with rush hour traffic, other people and critters working, and more. In the bank, Brian Griffin sat right in the counter just as Mike the Mouse showed him the golden sparkle gem in his right hand.

"Yep, it's a fraud." Brian said to him while staring at the fraud gem.

"A fraud?! it took me a couple of hours to find it!" Mike snapped at him.

 _ **Don't worry**_

 _ **about a thing**_

' _ **cause every little thing is gonna be all right**_

Inside McRonalds, Harold Berman stood right at the counter waiting for other people and critters to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside. "That does it, I give up." Harold said to himself.

"According to the latest danger poll, the fear of gators is at an all-time," Kimi announced to the viewers. "Join us this evening for an in-depth report. How long must this city town live under siege? is there no action hero around us? who can stop this gator enemy?"

Later on, there was a super thrilling place. There was a young boy with a bright orange t-shirt. He turned over and began introducing himself, "Hi there, I'm Lincoln, you might think you know, but you have absolutely no idea. Welcome to my universe. The good entire life the way the other half lives. Check it out, dudes, I got my 40 hi-def flat television screen with speaker surround, CD player, DVD player, Nintendo Switch hooked up and a track player for the days when you're feeling just a bit…" Sonic began beat boxing for a bit. "…old school. 'cause every single superstar young kid like me needs to have the basic properties."

"Yeah right, like cash." Timmy laughed along with his good friends, Chloe and TJ. The place was just a billboard and Lincoln really didn't have any cash.

"Come on, you guys, why are you messing around with my fantasies?" Lincoln asked them.

"'cause you're so broke, your cookies are crumbled." TJ said to him just as Timmy and Chloe laughed a bit.

"That's hilarious." Lincoln said to them.

"Hey, Lincoln, over here, I need to speak to you!" Scuttle exclaimed to him by the dumpster.

"I'll Be right there," Lincoln said to him. "hang on to these things." he handed the disco medallions over to Timmy, Chloe and TJ.

"Lincoln, you're super thrilling." TJ said to him just as Lincoln walked right towards Scuttle.

"Hey, Scuttle." Lincoln said to him.

"Now that you live in the penthouse, can I please be your financial advisor?" Scuttle asked him.

"That's a billboard, Scuttle." Lincoln corrected him.

"You live in a billboard? and they just call me crazy." Scuttle laughed like crazy just as he began going up in mid-air, making Lincoln get freaked out.

"Hey, Lincoln, look who came to visit." Chloe said to him just as they finished spray painting the walls. Lincoln screamed in fear just as he a saw picture of a gator about to eat him up.

"Got ya!" the 3 young kids laughed a bit.

"No way, don't do that!" Lincoln removed some of the spray paint. "Shouldn't you kids be in school?"

"And shouldn't you be at work?" TJ asked him.

"Right back at me, right?" Lincoln asked TJ. "Mr. smart mouth. Look, I'm on my way to work at the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble, alright? and clean this mess up."

"See you later!" the 3 young kids began cleaning off the spray paint. Lincoln smiled at himself just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

 **Chapter 2: Working at the Dragon Wash/The gator master**

"See you later, Lincoln!" Scuttle exclaimed to him. Lincoln continued his way to work at Plucky's Dragon Wash which was owned by Plucky Duck himself. It was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons. Lincoln continued along his way by greeting his fellow workers.

"Hey what's going on, guys? the Loud boy's in the house." Lincoln high-5'd some of the hard workers while they began doing their hard work. "Hey, Clyde, is it lunch time yet?"

"You just got here, dude." Clyde said to him.

"That's exactly my point." Lincoln said to him. Meanwhile, Beast Boy, who was listening to music by his headphones, was putting the air freshener on Dojo.

"Hey, Beast Boy!" Lincoln exclaimed to him, but he shook his head knowing that Beast Boy didn't hear him. Lincoln walked right past Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup who began shining the metal claw on Toothless.

"Looking good, Powerpuff Girls." Lincoln said to them.

"Hey there, Lincoln." the 3 Powerpuff Girls greeted him. Lincoln stopped right by the punch-in counter so that he could clock in and begin his hard work. He couldn't find his name on his card 'til he found his card on the punch-in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Lincoln asked himself, but he smiled at himself about who did it. "Ronnie Anne?"

At the counter, a young girl named Ronnie Anne was on the wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another dragon customer. "Good morning, Spyro, can I help you?"

"1 good wash and wax, please." Spyro said to her.

"Warm wax?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"Yes please." Spyro said to her.

"Metal scrap? we're having a super special on that 1." Ronnie Anne said to him.

"Why not? it's mating season and I'm super lucky." Spyro said to her and began getting all cleaned up.

Ronnie Anne began answering the wireless telephone that she answered before, "Plucky's Dragon Wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price is…..oh my gosh." Ronnie Anne listened just as she scribbled the notebook that said _Lincoln + Ronnie Anne_ on it. She had a crush on Lincoln and she was his good friend. "Might I suggest a rusteez? it can remove rusted metal."

"Hey there, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted her just as Ronnie Anne panicked by covering the paper that she scribbled on. She didn't want Lincoln to see it, otherwise she'll be super embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said to him.

"Thanks a bunch for covering me up," Lincoln grabbed the wireless telephone that Amy was using. "Hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Ronnie Anne needs to get her move on, could you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Lincoln pushed the _HOLD_ button.

"Oh, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said to him.

"Come on, Ronnie Anne, dance it off with me." Lincoln said to her while he was trying to dance it off with Ronnie Anne who controlled him.

"Lincoln, you're gonna get me fired." Ronnie Anne sat right by the counter.

"Please, Ronnie Anne, you? fired?" Lincoln asked her. "That can't possibly happen. 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work."

"Oh, Lincoln, you don't really mean that." Ronnie Anne said to him.

"Of course I do, Ronnie Anne, you're like my true good friend." Lincoln said to her. Ronnie Anne gasped a bit and groaned a bit while Lincoln put on his work gear.

"Listen here, Ronnie Anne, tell me what you think about this?" Lincoln explained to her. "This is totally the best idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza," Ronnie Anne stared at him. "fresh air and relaxation."

"Oh my word." Ronnie Anne groaned a bit.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from Plucky, and, Ronnie Anne, I'm outta this place, I mean, I'm…whoosh."

"Lincoln, instead of getting in Plucky's face with another get-rich-fast scheme, go do something that you're actually good at: your career," Ronnie Anne placed the belt around Lincoln's waist, "Which by some chance you still have."

Just as Lincoln began doing his hard work, he stopped and got something for Ronnie Anne on the way here. "Oh, Ronnie Anne, I almost forgot," he held out a snack food back from the Cartoon Donut Shop. "I brought you some breakfast on the way here."

"You didn't, Lincoln, crispy cremes?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"Your most absolute favorite," Lincoln replied to her. "and by the way, you're still on hold."

Ronnie Anne gasped in alarm and picked up the wireless telephone, "Thanks for holding, we're extremely busy. How can I help you here?" Ronnie Anne watched Lincoln who continued to begin his work while listening to somebody on the wireless telephone, "No, I'm terribly sorry, but Plucky's at a meeting right now. He won't be back 'til later on." Whenever Plucky was at a meeting, he's at a meeting with the master of the city town.

In the abandoned mansion, there was a gator with bright red eyes and black wrist bands on his wrists, standing right in front of the fish tank. He was Fung. "How are my little critters doing? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Fung gave the bits of food to some Sharpedos. "You see, Plucky, it's a cruel universe out there. You either take or you get taken away."

A green duck in a white tank top named Plucky winced when he watched the Sharpedos eating the meat products like rabid animals.

"A few words have never been spoken, dude," Plucky said to him. "is that it? we're finished?"

"Now you and me, Plucky, we worked together as always for a very long time." Fung explained to him.

"Please, Lord Fung, it's hardly been like work around here." Plucky begged to him.

"Now you know…" Fung continued.

"I like that about you." Plucky interrupted him.

"Let me finish, Plucky. That I lived my life for my 2 sons," Fung said to him. "Raising them and protecting them…"

"You're the greatest! He's the greatest, right? Am I right or am I wrong?" Plucky asked Peter.

"It's all been to prepare…"

"Right?"

"…To prepare them…"

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright, Plucky, for the day that they run the city town. Well, today's that day." Fung sighed heavily when the record of the record player began scratching, and while he sat right in front of the desk and Plucky sat right in the chair. "Peter."

Peter began fixing the record 'til it began playing a clean version of _Baby Got Back_ (I like big ears). Fung and Plucky stared at him just as Peter stopped the record. "Hey, master, big ears." he chuckled a bit.

Fung sighed heavily and continued the conversation with Plucky, "Long story short, from now on, you work for Gah-Ri and Louis, you got it?"

Plucky laughed a bit, "Louis? Gah-Ri, I understand, but Louis? you can't be serious about this."

"I'm dead serious, Plucky." Fung said to him, "It takes more than muscles to run things. Now Louis, he's got the brains. That's something super special."

"Oh yeah, he's super special, alright." Plucky said to him.

"What exactly does that mean?" Fung asked.

"Nothing, Lord Fung, I'm just saying…" Plucky began explaining to him.

"I bring you here, Plucky, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what, and what?" Fung asked.

"What?" Plucky asked.

"What 'what?'"

"You said 'what' 1st."

"I didn't say what, I asked you what,"

"You said, 'then, and what?' I said, 'what?'"

"No, Plucky, I said, 'what, what,' like what, what?"

Plucky looked a bit confused. "You said 'what' 1st."

"So now you're making fun of me?" Fung stared just as he got up.

"No, Lord Fung, you just misunderstood." Plucky replied to him, but the conversation interrupted when Gah-Ri and Louis entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Father," Gah-ri said to him. "Louis had an accident, he was born that way."

Louis laughed sarcastically while sitting on the turning stool chair. "You're 1 comic genius."

Plucky whispered to Fung, "Look, all I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer."

"My Louis is a murderer, take 1 look at him!" Fung looked at Louis oddly just as Louis played around on the stool chair, acting like a young kid. Plucky smirked a bit while telling Fung that Louis wasn't a murderer. Fung stared angrily at him just as he had enough, "That does it! That does it! You're outta here!"

"What?!" Plucky asked him in shock. "What the heck do you mean I'm outta here?"

"You're fired, Plucky!" Fung swung his right hand at Plucky. Plucky screamed in fear just as he crashed right into the wall. "And above that, you're gonna need to begin paying me!"

"Whatever for?" Plucky asked him in fear.

"So nothing terrible happens to your Dragon Wash." Fung said to him while smirking. Back at the Dragon Wash, Lincoln, along with the others began tongue-scrubbing the mouth of Spyro. Lincoln frowned at the job. "Welcome to Lincoln's crib; 30-foot slime covered tongue, with canker sores, cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school!"

"Quit complaining, Lincoln," Zach said to him. "It could be a lot worse you know."

"That's true, Zach, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Lincoln laughed a bit. Suddenly he saw that the bucket full of green slime began shaking, knowing what was gonna happen. "Indigestion…he's gonna blow up!" Clyde and the others took cover.

"Wait, Lincoln, Beast Boy's still in there!" Raven exclaimed to him. Lincoln saw Beast Boy who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his headphones.

"I got you, Beast Boy!" Lincoln ran around super-fast and grabbed Beast Boy. The rumbling grew louder 'til Spyro let out a light belch. Suddenly the green slime flew off and hit Lincoln's face. Clyde, Zach and the others laughed while Lincoln wiped the green slime off of him, "Yeah right, you still think it could be worse?"

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Clyde replied to him still laughing a bit.

"You're all hilarious," Lincoln said to them while holding the green slime. "well see if you can laugh at this 1." Lincoln threw the green slime right at Zach, but he dodged it. Without warning, the green slime hit Clyde which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Spyro's right eye. Spyro yelled in pain just as Clyde began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work. If they couldn't think about some ways to get the soap off, then Spyro would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Lincoln pulled down the lever by activating the chains. The chains held Spyro down so that he wouldn't struggle. Lincoln ran right towards him and removed the soap very carefully. "It's gonna be alright, I'll get you some free good coupons, a free good hot wax and all of that, you like that?"

"Thanks a bunch, Lincoln." Spyro said to him.

"Alright, you got it." Lincoln said to him, but suddenly Tad and Chad zapped him lightly with their weapons on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Chad." Tad said to him.

"Just the young kid that we're looking for," Chad smirked at Lincoln. "The boss needs to see you right now."

"Tad, Chad, my 2 good friends, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see you guys…huh, what? what did you say, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked Ronnie Anne who was speaking to other customers. "Guys, I'm gonna go ahead right over there, but-"

Lincoln: _**Don't worry about a thing**_

' _ **cause every little thing**_

 _ **is gonna be alright**_ …

Tad zapped Lincoln on the back of his head again with his weapon. "That's not the way you sing that song, Lincoln." In Plucky's office, Tad and Chad threw Lincoln inside. Lincoln tumbled right towards the desk and crashed right onto it.

"Hey, Plucky, my good friend from another universe. What's happening, man?" Lincoln asked him just as Plucky stared at him not amused from the meeting with Fung. Lincoln grabbed Plucky's right hand trying to do the secret handshake, but Plucky just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Lincoln!" Plucky yelled out to him while pulling Lincoln's right hand away.

"Hey come on, Plucky, don't sweat it," Lincoln said to him. a lot of people and critters can't do it."

"Will you just sit down, alright?" Plucky asked him just as Lincoln took 1 seat, "I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand. 9 G's, alright?"

"9 G's? man, you're tripping." Lincoln said to him.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Plucky threw a pile of bill papers at Lincoln.

"Whoa, man, that's crazy, look at that." Lincoln said to him while reading the bill papers knowing that he owed Plucky 500 dollars.

"You wrote everything down so you won't forget." Plucky said to him.

"This is a good example of why you're in management and I'm not," Lincoln smiled at him. "you go, dude."

"I need to pay Lord Fung protection, so everything that you owe me, you owe him." Plucky explained to him.

"How did you figure that out, Plucky?" Lincoln asked him.

"Very simple, Lincoln, the power chart." Plucky got out the power chart. "See that? above is Lord Fung. There's me. and there's normal people and critters."

"That's me." Lincoln said to him.

"No, Lincoln, there's trees, there's dirt and grass…"

"Then there's me?"

"I'm getting there, Lincoln." Plucky continued. "There's fresh water, there's rocks, there's dragon dung, then there's you." he pointed right at a picture of Lincoln holding a red brush by telling him that he's at the bottom of the power chart.

Lincoln stared at it. "That's just messed up."

"So if Lord Fung's tugging at me, he's tugging at you." Plucky said to him.

"What?!" Lincoln yelled out just as the chart rolled up and began hitting Plucky. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tad said to him while reading a comic magazine.

"Cheerful place." Chad said to him as well.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here!" Plucky yelled out. "I'm serious, man!"

"Alright, please! Just give me some spare time!" Lincoln begged to him at the exact same time. "That's all I'm asking. I'm begging you, Plucky! please, please!"

Plucky stared at Lincoln just as he knew that Lincoln worked extra hard. "Alright, Lincoln, 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 27 hours to pay up."

"All of it? but how exactly am I supposed to do all of that?" Lincoln asked him.

"That's your problem, Lincoln," Plucky replied to him just as he was about to leave his office. "Bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow morning or you're gonna get it."

"Or what might happen?" Lincoln asked him looking a bit confused.

"Tad and Chad can explain to you." Plucky left his office. Tad and Chad both laughed their heads off and Chad gave Lincoln 1 single zap with his weapon on his right eye by telling Lincoln that he'll be in super big trouble.

"Not a good situation." Lincoln said to himself in fear.

CartoonMan412: "Good grief, how's Lincoln ever gonna get outta this trap?"

 **Chapter 3: Louis's problems**

"500 dollars?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed to Lincoln while putting an ice pack on Lincoln's right eye. A little while back, Lincoln came right over to her apartment and explained what just happen right after the conversation with Plucky. Lincoln sat right on the bench of the backyard just as Ronnie Anne continued, "You borrowed 500 dollars from Plucky? Lincoln, why do you always get yourself into these situations?"

"I don't know, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln sighed heavily. "It's just difficult, alright, 'cause I'm a young kid in a super big country. A really super big country. The city town. I'm a nobody, and I want some of that." Lincoln looked up by telling her his dream vision.

"Grandma Lydia?" Ronnie Anne asked him looking a bit confused. Lincoln saw Grandma Lydia doing her make-up. "What? no way! That 1." Lincoln stared at the great big building of the city town, "Above the city town, where the somebodies live. I wanna be rich and popular just like them, but I'm stuck down here."

"Well, Lincoln, what's the matter with being down here?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"I'll tell you what's the matter with being down here," Lincoln explained to her. "Remember my Uncle Harvey? he worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life."

 _ **Flashback memories**_ …..

 _ **During the 70s, Harvey worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash. He had worked there for years. "He was the number 1 tongue scrubber. Every single year for about 47 years," Lincoln explained to her. All of the pictures of Harvey were hung on the wall, Lincoln smiled just as he showed the other young kids in class during Show and Tell**_ , "To me, working at the Dragon Wash was the coolest job in the city town. But then I learned something that I'll never forget about."

1 student laughed a bit, "Harvey's a tongue scrubber!" all of the students teased him a bit. Lincoln stared right down humiliated by the other students.

 _ **End flashback memories**_ …

"My Uncle Harvey was the greatest," Lincoln said to her. "But nobody likes a nobody. I wanna become a somebody."

"Lincoln, you don't need to live above the city town to become a somebody." Ronnie Anne placed her right hand on Lincoln's right shoulder. Sonic sighed heavily and sat right back on the bench. "What's the difference, Ronnie Anne? If I don't pay Plucky back by tomorrow afternoon, I'm doomed anyhow, so-"

Ronnie Anne felt terribly sorry for Lincoln. If Lincoln didn't pay the cash back, he'll be in super big trouble. She decided to help him out, "Wait right here, Lincoln." she walked right back into her apartment. Lincoln just sat there staring at the building. He looked right down that his dream vision about becoming a somebody was completely ruined. Lincoln saw Ronnie Anne holding a short box.

"What's this?" Lincoln asked her just as Ronnie Anne opened the lid up. "A dark pink sparkle gem?"

"Yes, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne replied to him.

"Where'd you get that?" Lincoln asked her.

"Lori gave it to me." Ronnie Anne said to him. "She said that it began from a tiny grain of desert sand, but then after a short while, it grew into something super beautiful. Dream visions can begin short as well too."

"No, I couldn't possibly." Lincoln didn't wanna sell to something that she had for a very long time.

"Take it, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne said to him by handing the dark pink sparkle gem over to him. "it'll get you the cash you need for Plucky." Lincoln sighed in relief and smiled at her by knowing that she was always there to help him out.

Back at the mansion, all of the gators gathered in the dining room to eat something for their dinner meals. Some of them were speaking, some of them were horsing around, but Fung was having a conversation with Louis just as Gah-Ri continued eating. Louis looked a bit concerned 'cause he wasn't learning how to be a murderer gator, but he did help Torchic to be released a little while back.

"What the crap do you mean you don't understand?" Fung asked him. "We went over this lots of times, I don't need to say it again. You're really giving me complications. I don't know how to say this to you, Louis, you see something, you murder it, then you eat it, period, that's what gators do, that's a fair tradition, what's the matter with you?" Louis looked at him while he was still holding the menu just as Fung continued, "Your brother, Gah-Ri, here, he's a murderer."

"Thanks a bunch, Father." Gah-Ri said to him while eating his dinner meal like a wild animal.

"He's wonderful. He does exactly what he's supposed to do." Fung said to him. "But to you, I'm hearing things." Fung sighed heavily. "You gotta understand, Louis, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death. I can't allow that."

"I know, Father, I'm terribly sorry." Louis said to him while looking terribly upset.

"Louis, look at me, look at me," Fung said to him just as Louis looked at him. "This handling business, it's for you, it's for both of you, and you're acting like you don't even wanna do it. I need to know that you can handle it." Fung sighed heavily, but he stared at the cage, where Hamton Pig was. Fung had an idea just as he got Hamton outta the cage. "Alright, Louis, right here, in front of me now, eat this 1." Hamton shook in fear while knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Father," Louis said to him. "Here's the thing, I'm on a super diet, I read an article about those pigs, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those pigs? a lot of them."

"It's true," Hamton explained to them. "It's true, and the other thing is, my cousin got married and had a baby pig and I took it over right after he passed away and the baby pig lost his hair, but I still take good care of it with my good friends and it's growing and it's truly cheerful, but it's difficult 'cause I've been working another shift at the diner to put good food on the table, but all of the love I see in that little pig's face makes it worth it in the ending." Fung stared at him, "A true good story." Louis wiped away a tear drop in his right eye while Gah-Ri rolled his eyes.

Fung sighed heavily. "I'm not asking you any longer, Louis, I'm telling you, eat it!"

"No, stop, have mercy!" Hamton begged to Louis.

"Father, please!" Louis exclaimed to him. Porky and Runt yelled out begging for Louis not to eat Hamton. Louis and Fung began arguing just as Gah-Ri kept staring at Hamton and was about to take 1 single bite.

Louis had enough of it, "Put the pig down right now!" Louis grabbed Hamton and the others by making Fung shocked. The other gators stared at Louis just as he set the pigs free at last, "Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last, now go."

"Thanks a bunch," Hamton said to him. "You're a good critter." Hamton stared angrily at Fung and punched his right hand by telling him that he'll be right back. "Come on, you guys." Louis smiled a bit while watching the pigs leave, but he stared at Fung who was staring at him while Gah-Ri looked worried about it. Louis sighed heavily just as he sat right down looking terribly upset. Gah-Ri sat right back down staring at his son who was refusing to eat any meat products.

"Father, I can handle the city town, it's not a problem." Gah-Ri said to him while hoping everything will be set up.

"No, Gah-Ri, we're gonna do this as a true family." Fung said to him. "Gah-Ri, I want you to take Louis out and show him the ropes."

"Oh come on, Father." Gah-Ri said to him.

"Louis, you're gonna learn how to be a tough gator, whether you like it or not." Fung said to him. Louis stared at him in shock, now knowing that he would be in super big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a tough gator.

CartoonMan412: "It looks like Lincoln and Louis are both in trouble."

 **Chapter 4: The horse race track**

At the racetrack, everybody came by to watch or bet on Epona. Everybody kept cheering and betting, but Plucky paced around in his private box hoping that Lincoln would show up with the cash. "That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life."

"Just say the word, Plucky." Tad said to him while getting ready to punish Lincoln along with Chad.

Meanwhile at the lobby, Lincoln came by while holding a package full of cash to give to Lincoln. Thanks to Ronnie Anne, he sold her dark pink sparkle gem and got all of the cash he got. When he was finished, his problem would be over.

"Carrying the super big envelope full of cash, gonna give it to Plucky." Lincoln said to himself.

"Hurry up, Barney, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Homer accidentally knocked the envelope by accident. Lincoln managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Homer?" Barney asked him.

"My trainer friend ripped me off," Homer replied to him. "The race is rigged." Lincoln began listening to them. "We can't lose!"

"What's the horse's name?" Barney asked him.

"Epona, Barney." Homer replied to him. Lincoln gasped in alarm and looked up at the board. Epona was gonna be the winner in the next horse race.

"We're gonna be the richest!" Barney cheered to them.

Lincoln grinned like crazy. "Above the city town, here I come!" but he snapped out of it. "Now wait, what the crap am I doing? remember what Ronnie Anne said to me, remember what Ronnie Anne said to me, what did Ronnie Anne say to me?"

Lincoln began remembering what Ronnie Anne said to him from yesterday evening, "Dream visions can begin short, you just need to…bet all of it! bet all of it!" Lincoln imagined that if Epona won the race, he would win a lot of cash and live at above the city town. Lincoln forgot everything what Ronnie Anne said to him so he had a new plan. He slammed the envelope right on the counter, "500 on Epona."

"Lincoln, that's 300 to 1," Rocko said to him while taking the envelope and gave him the green ticket. "That'll pay 400 dollars."

Lincoln took the green ticket. "Well I guess that makes me Lincoln, the millionaire." Right at the front door, a figure turned over looking at Lincoln. The figure was Mandy, and when she smirked, she raised her right eyebrow, still staring at Lincoln. Just as Lincoln began leaving, he stopped and stared at Mandy just as she did her dance moves.

"Nice move." Mandy said to him. Lincoln snapped out of it and chuckled a bit. "You have a name?" Lincoln chuckled again. "You're gonna tell me what it is?" Lincoln chuckled a bit. "Well, mine's Mandy by the way."

Lincoln snapped out of it. "Come on, dude, get your game face on." he smacked himself and followed Rouge around. "So, Mandy, I'm…" he bumped right into the pillar. "I'm Lincoln, sweet cakes." Lincoln saw Grandma Lydia staring at him just as she was reading a newspaper. "AAH! Grandma Lydia!"

"The hip-hop smooth talk doesn't work out with me." Grandma Lydia said to him just as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry 'bout that." Lincoln apologized and followed Mandy again. "Hey, so…"

"Lincoln, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Plucky came along with Tad and Chad.

"Plucky! I see you're already on your way to the concession stand." Lincoln said to him just as he escorted Plucky.

"Hey, what the crap are you doing?" Plucky asked looking a bit confused.

"Mind bringing us back some beverages?" Lincoln asked them while Plucky stared at him. "That would be good, thanks a bunch. And some of those corn dogs."

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tad asked him.

"What the crap are you doing, Tad?" Plucky bonked Tad. "Don't listen to him!"

Lincoln escorted Mandy. "Let me escort you to my box."

"Your box?" Meowth asked him while stepping right in front of Lincoln and Mandy.

"His box?!" Plucky exclaimed to him. "You can't even afford the strawberry banana gum under the seats!"

"He just laid 9 grand on Epona," Mandy explained to them just as Lincoln continued telling Plucky that she was crazy. "I think he can afford anything that he wants." Mandy stared at Lincoln who smiled nervously at her.

"9 grand? My 9 grand?!" Plucky yelled out to them.

"No, please, it was another 9 grand." Lincoln replied to him while panicking.

"You had the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway?" Plucky grabbed the green ticket. "give me that!"

"Obviously, I made 1 slight mistake." Mandy walked off.

"No, no, no, no, no, wait! Mandy! come back here!" Lincoln yelled out while catching up to her.

"Look, Lincoln, deep down, I'm really superficial," Mandy said to him. "and don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Mandy left while leaving Lincoln stunned. Lincoln saw the faces drawn on the corn dogs.

"Lincoln, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Tad mocked a bit.

"Wait, Mandy, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a corn dog!" Chad silently laughed along with Tad.

Plucky grabbed Lincoln's right arm. "You're unbelievable. You're in trouble up to yourself, but still, you're asking for more?" Plucky shoved him over to his box. "Now go on, get in there!" Plucky, Lincoln and the others took their seats. "Lincoln, you better pray that this horse of yours comes through, betting on my 500." Plucky saw Lincoln sitting right in his seat. "Hey, outta my seat!" Tad grabbed Lincoln by forcing him to sit right between him and Chad. "Unbelievable."

"Sit back and watch the race, Lincoln." Tad said to him.

"With your good eyes." Chad joked with him just as they watched when the horses began racing around the race track.

"The horses are at the post, and they're off!" Sonic announced while all of the horses began racing around, all of them but Epona, who was trying to break the gate open. "Prancy, then Brienna and Oreo. Epona seems to be having trouble getting outta the gate."

"What the crud?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Only a joker would bet on this horse." Sonic continued.

Plucky stared at Lincoln, "Don't sweat it, Plucky, He does this all the time, he's playing around." Lincoln said to him when he saw Epona breaking through the gate and racing around catching up with the other horses.

"What's this? Epona's now crashing her way through the gate, and she's off and racing. Prancy, Oreo…"

"Please, Epona, go faster." Lincoln whispered to her while hoping that Epona would win the race.

"Coming right around the turn, it's Brienna by a length and Epona well behind," Sonic continued, "and here comes Epona, comin' right up from behind passing Prancy, Brienna!"

Lincoln gasped in excitement, "You see that? who's your dude? go!"

"Around the final turn, here comes Epona," Sonic announced. "Epona's now caught up to Prancy. They're head to head. Neck to neck. Epona's ahead!"

"I'm tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Lincoln said to himself just as Plucky cheered that they'll be super rich. "Look at Epona go!" They began celebrating while Tad and Chad smiled at them.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Epona's big day!" Sonic said to them just as Epona was almost to the finish line, she began losing control and hit herself which causing her to lose control, "What happened? Epona's down!"

Lincoln and Plucky danced around just as Lincoln saw Epona about to win the race, but what he really saw was that Epona collapsed on the ground. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Here's Prancy, Brienna and Oreo…and Prancy wins the race!" Sonic announced.

"What's going on around here?" Plucky asked while he was still hanging on to Lincoln.

"Wait, Plucky, I just wanna hang on to you." Lincoln said to him while hoping that Plucky wouldn't see what was going on around here.

Plucky shoved him away. "No, Lincoln, get outta my way. Let me see, will you?" Plucky saw that Prancy was the winner. Plucky's eyes widened in shock that Epona lost the race and that meant Plucky lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Plucky." Lincoln said to him just as Plucky got angry and upset by tearing up the green ticket. "That's the way they call him the big shot. Hey, that was crazy, right? who knew about it? everything's set up, it's a lock, we're good to go, we're in the cash." "And she trips over 4 legs," Tad and Chad smirked at 1 another knowing that they got a job to do just as Lincoln continued, "Who in the name of Nickelodeon trips over 4 legs? and by the way, on what?"

"That does it, I've had quite enough!" Plucky snapped at himself. "Tad, Chad, I want you to find the deepest pit in the ground, and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Plucky's weapon cut the red and blue kite. Cornchip Girl screamed out loud that her kite was destroyed.

Suddenly Tad duct-taped Lincoln's mouth while Chad tied the rope on Lincoln's entire body and legs. Later on, they threw him right into the car trunk.

"Sorry, Lincoln, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Plucky said to him just as Tad closed the car trunk. Now Lincoln was gonna get it."

CartoonMan412: "Oh my word, now Lincoln's in super big trouble for the rest of his entire life."

 **Chapter 5: Lincoln the Gator slayer**

At the bottom on the cliff, Lincoln was all tied up due to what happened back at the horse race. He continued mumbling and struggling while Tad and Chad began having fun and excitement with him, by playing jokes and pranks on him.

Tad and Chad: _**Don't worry**_

 _ **about a thing**_

' _ **cause every little thing**_

 _ **is gonna be alright**_

"This is how you sing it, Lincoln." Chad said to him.

"Plucky, he really likes you," Tad said to him. "He said to take it easy on you."

Chad smirked and pinched Lincoln's right ear just as Lincoln screamed in fear. "But Plucky isn't here." he laughed a bit. "Tad, let me ask you something."

"Yeah, Chad?" Tad asked him.

"Why is it that our weapons can hurt other people and critters, but they got no effect on you or me?" Chad asked him just as he began zapping Lincoln, but Lincoln ducked right down by causing Chad to zap Tad. Tad screamed out loud and fell over by screaming in pain.

"Tad!" Chad yelled out to him. "I didn't mean it, Tad! I didn't mean it, dude! Tad!" Tad began laughing a bit. "Tad, you made a joke. Good 1, dude." He and Tad high 5'd 1 another. Lincoln continued staring at them depressingly that he was in super big trouble.

Meanwhile, Louis and Gah-Ri kept walking away from the mansion. Gah-Ri took Louis someplace for him to eat a human or critter in order to become a true gator, but Louis was a bit nervous. "Gah-Ri, you know that I can't do this."

"Louis, if you wanna make Father proud, you gotta murder somebody." Gah-Ri said to him.

"Or maybe I can find a very old sick human or critter and just wait." Louis said to him.

"It's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant," Gah-Ri explained to him. "You know how humans and critters speak. This, that, the other. How you doing? Boom! Forget about it, you're deceased."

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise person, so you need to be more specific." Louis said to him.

"Specific? you want specific?" Gah-Ri smacked Louis lightly in his head. "Be a gator for once in your entire life."

Louis whimpered nervously in fear. "What am I gonna do?"

Gah-Ri sighed heavily, "Louis, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Father's proud that you're a gator, life goes on, got it?"

"Alright, I got it." Louis said to him.

Gah-Ri covered Louis's mouth by smirking, "Bingo," Gah-Ri and Louis stopped right behind the log while watching Tad and Chad horsing around with Lincoln. "Right there, dead ahead, a television dinner meal, it doesn't get easier than this 1."

Louis began concentrating. "Alright, come on. Eye on the tiger. Gah-Ri, I can do this! What if I can't do it?"

"Then don't bother coming back home, Louis." Gah-Ri replied to him.

"Good point, Gah-Ri." Louis began walking right towards the group. Back with Tad and Chad, they kept horsing around with Lincoln. "Zap him on the foot again." Chad said to Tad. Tad zapped Lincoln's right foot and Lincoln was screaming in fear right through the duct-tape.

Tad laughed a bit. "I like the crazy face that he made." Chad said to Tad, but the fun and excitement didn't last for a very long time when they saw Louis coming right towards them. "Tad!"

"Look out!" Tad exclaimed to Chad just as they ran off leaving Lincoln behind. Lincoln looked around just as he managed to get his arms outta the rope and he ripped the duct tape right off his mouth by causing him to yelp in fear.

"Guys? guys, don't leave me out here alone!" Lincoln exclaimed to them. "Come on, there could be gators out there." Suddenly he felt a peculiar breath right behind him. Lincoln turned himself around and saw Louis with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him. Lincoln screamed in fear by trying to escape the rope, but it was no use. He continued screaming in fear.

"Oh, no, stop, I'm terribly sorry," Louis said to him. "No, I'm not gonna-"

"Louis, do it like this." Gah-Ri showed him how to eat a young person.

"Oh crap." Louis began licking Lincoln's head, but he gagged in disgust and revolt.

"Just get over it!" Lincoln exclaimed to him. "Wait just 1 minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew on me, I'm not made for that."

"I'm not gonna eat you." Louis whispered to him.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me!" Lincoln said to him.

"Listen to me! Don't move around 'til I tell you to," Lincoln growled and cut the rope. "Back up," he pretended to eat Lincoln by forming the cloud dust.

"That's it, Louis," Gah-Ri smiled at him. "There you go, dude. That's it, wave those arms around, buddy. Dig in."

Lincoln stared at Louis, confused about what Louis is doing. "Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away. Now when I turn back around, you take off." Louis turned back around pretending to chew on Lincoln. "Tastes just like oven fried fish sticks."

Gah-Ri smacked his right hand on his forehead while groaning to himself, "Oh crap."

Louis turned himself around and saw Lincoln who was still there, "What the crap did I tell you?"

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Lincoln asked him.

"What the crap are you doing? just go already!" Louis exclaimed to him.

"That does it, I've had enough from up here!" Gah-Ri snarled and began racing towards Lincoln.

"Oh crap!" Lincoln exclaimed to himself in fear.

"Hurry, run away!" Louis yelled out just as Lincoln ran around super-fast. "No, Gah-Ri, wait!" But Gah-Ri didn't listen 'cause he was still chasing Lincoln around.

Lincoln kept running around super-fast, "Get your dude! get your dude!" Gah-Ri was getting super close to murdering Lincoln, but suddenly, a great big tree branch fell right from the old oak tree and landed right on Gah-Ri's head which was causing him to land right near Lincoln. Far away, Tad and Chad heard distant rumbling. They both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust. Back with Lincoln, he crouched right down shaking nervously in fear just as the dust began disappearing. Lincoln slowly turned himself around and saw Gah-Ri who wasn't moving around.

Louis gasped in shock, "Gah-Ri!" Louis removed the tree branch off of Gah-Ri.

"Louis?" Gah-Ri coughed a bit. "Louis, is that really you?"

"I'm here for you, Gah-Ri." Louis replied to him while hanging on to him.

"Come closer, Louis." Gah-Ri said to him.

Louis came closer to Gah-Ri. "Yes, Gah-Ri, what is it?"

"I'm super cold." Gah-Ri whispered to him.

"That's just because we're cold-blooded gators." Louis said to him just as Gah-Ri smacked him lightly. "Ow!"

"Goofball…" Gah-Ri gasped a bit then closed his eyes. He was now deceased.

"Gah-Ri, no…" Louis wailed loudly, "NOOOOOO! This is my entire fault. I'm terribly sorry, Gah-Ri. How will I ever explain this to Father? oh crap!" Louis runs away sobbing a bit. The cloud of dust formed by causing Lincoln to back away near Gah-Ri's deceased body. Lincoln noticed that somebody was pointing something right near his back. He shrieked and stuck his hands right up, he turned himself around and moving around, martial arts karate style.

"Back away! I'm crazy! I'm tripping!" Lincoln yelled out by making martial arts karate sounds. Unknown to him, Tad and Chad saw in amazement about what happened. Lincoln kept doing the moves 'til he hit Tad's right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…" Tad said to himself. Lincoln screamed in fear just as Tad and Chad screamed back in front of him. Lincoln screamed again just as Tad and Chad screamed while hanging on to 1 another. Lincoln went right behind Gah-Ri's deceased body while taking cover.

"Don't hurt us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tad's idea!" Chad said to him. Tad nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Chad. Lincoln stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Lincoln, did you murder that gator?" Tad asked him. Lincoln began thinking about the question Tad was asking him. If he told them that the tree branch murdered Gah-Ri, they would continue where they left off, unless of course he answered them in a different kind of way by fibbing. Lincoln smirked and stood right on Gah-Ri's deceased body, "Uh…yeah, right, exactly how it looks, that's exactly how it is."

"What happened?" Chad asked him.

Lincoln smirked a bit. "Oh, you really wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah right, you're standing on a gator." Tad said to him.

"Go on, Lincoln." Chad said to him.

"Well I'll tell you guys what happened." Lincoln said to them. Back at the Dragon Wash, Lincoln began telling his story not only in front of Tad and Chad, but everybody. Everybody gathered around, listening to Lincoln's story while Ronnie Anne sat right on the stair steps right near him.

Lincoln began telling his story, "Big old gator about 30 feet long, so he's racing at me, right?" the entire crowd gasped in surprise. "With teeth like razors, and I was like, you're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the _L_ like that?"

"Do the muscle thing, Lincoln, the muscle thing." Ronnie Anne said to him.

"Oh, yeah, right," Lincoln said to himself while flexing his right muscle. "So I told that guy, 'You see this dude?' And I pointed out like this. Well he's got a brother, and he lives right over here, and I think it's time for a nice…" Ronnie Anne joined in with him. "…family reunion party!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne laughed a bit just as the crowd cheered loudly. Ronnie Anne smiled at Lincoln just as she stood right next to him, very proud of what he was doing.

"You see, Chad, I told you," Tad said to him while looking at the camera operator. "We were right over there."

"Pardon me, coming through, move it!" Kimi shoved them aside.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Chad said to himself. "She seems so nice when she's on television."

Kimi walked right in front of Lincoln while holding a microphone just as she lightly pushed Ronnie Anne right next to the camera operator, "Lincoln, Kimi Finster, as the 1st young kid in history to ever take on a gator and win the battle fight, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city town? a new action hero in town?"

"Kimi, I'm keeping up the good work," Lincoln said to her. "but can I please call you Kimi?"

"Of course you can, Lincoln." Kimi replied to him.

"Any single gator that tries to mess around in Lincoln Town, is going down!" Lincoln explained to them. At the city town, all of the people and critters cheered while watching Lincoln on the big screen on the building. Mandy and Starfire (the original classic _Teen Titans_ ) who was carrying Mandy's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Lincoln.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the big heat I get poetic."

"Lincoln, hmm…Lincoln." Mandy said to herself. Back at the Dragon Wash, Plucky got right next to Lincoln, "Get outta here. Any further questions will be filled in by me."

"And you are?" Kimi asked.

"I'm his manager, Plucky Duck." Plucky replied to him.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Scuttle exclaimed to them just as everybody stared at him just as Scuttle felt embarrassed. "You wanna see my sock puppets?" Scuttle got out his sock puppets, "Hi there."

"Could you please excuse us for 1 minute?" Lincoln asked them just as he and Plucky turned themselves around and began their conversation, "My manager?"

"Lincoln, you're a superstar! We're going to make this a fortune!" Plucky said to him.

"What about the 9 G's, Plucky?" Lincoln asked him.

"Forget about the 9 G's, Lincoln," Plucky answered him. "from now on, we're partners."

"So what are we talking about here?" Lincoln asked him.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Plucky explained to him.

"That's genius." Lincoln grinned a bit.

"You get 16, I get 93." Plucky said to him.

Lincoln frowned a bit. "I don't think so, Plucky."

"Talk to me, Lincoln." Plucky said to him.

"You get 23,"

"35,"

"46,"

"Plucky, you're going the wrong way." Lincoln said to him.

"50-50!" Lincoln and Plucky said to themselves.

"You proud of it?" Plucky asked him.

"No, Plucky, are you?" Lincoln asked him.

"No way." Plucky said to him."

"Then it's a deal." Lincoln and Plucky began doing their handshake and they faced the entire crowd to continue.

"Plucky and I are now prepared to take your questions." Lincoln said to them.

"Lincoln, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Kimi asked him.

"Please, Kimi, I hardly work here now." Lincoln replied to her just as the crowd laughed a bit.

"Keep it up, Lincoln, you're slaying them." Plucky said to him.

"No, Plucky, he's slaying gators." Kimi corrected him.

"Hey that's good, I like that," Plucky grinned a bit. "Lincoln the gator slayer."

"Wow, a gator slayer." Timmy, Chloe and TJ said to themselves in amazement.

"You heard it here 1st," Kimi said to them while Lincoln flexed his muscles on the big screen. "from now on, if any single gator tries to bother this city town, it'll be his funeral ceremony."

CartoonMan412: "Well it looks like Lincoln's gonna be super popular."

 **Chapter 6: Lincoln becomes super popular**

At the mansion the depression just begun for the passing of Gah-Ri. Fung's father stood there with Fung's mother who was sobbing silently on his right shoulder. They stood there just as the other gators picked up the blue casket and buried him. Fung's parents stood there to see their grandson's grave 1 last time. Inside the mansion, Lidong just finished the song for Gah-Ri's memories, "Gah-Ri, we'll miss you more than anything."

"For Gah-Ri." the gators said to themselves while toasting for Gah-Ri's memories. Meanwhile, Fung and Peter sat there just as Vector began speaking about Gah-Ri's passing.

"It's a terrible and horrible thing, Lord Fung," Vector said to him. "Everybody really loved Gah-Ri. May whoever did this pass away in 100 deaths, may his deceased body rot in the fiery depths of doom."

Fung stared at him and sighed heavily, "Thanks for your kind thoughts, Vector."

Vector nodded his head. "Oh, and may Louis be found safe and secure too, let's hope he's alright." Vector left the hallway.

"Oh, Louis." Fung sighed depressingly.

"Don't worry about it, master." Peter said to him while pouring a mocha.

"I said some things to him, we need to find him." Fung said to him.

"We're searching everywhere," Peter said to him. "forget about it; he'll turn up."

"What's the matter with him?" Fung asked him. "Why does he need to be so different? Gah-Ri, the lord rests his spirit, he was perfect, perfect," unknown to him, Louis stood right outside by the window, watching Fung and Peter. Louis looked really depressed that he would never become the true gator within him. Louis had no other choice but to run away 'cause Fung would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Peter, who could've done this?" Fung asked him.

Lidong cleared his throat, "Lord Fung, at this most difficult time, please accept my condolences."

"Thanks a bunch, Lidong, for honoring my son with your wonderful song." Fung said to him.

"I got some news, about the dude who took out Gah-Ri." Lidong said to him.

"Let's go speak over here." Fung and Lidong walked right towards the window to have a private conversation with 1 another.

"He came outta nowhere this dude," Lidong explained to him. "He calls himself the _gator slayer_.'"

Fung cleared his throat that Lidong faced him in the wrong direction. "Lidong, over here."

"Sorry 'bout that." "The gator slayer." Lidong said to him.

"Where do I find him?" Fung asked him.

"He's from Cartoon City," Lidong replied to him. "That's all we could ever dig up."

"Thank you, Lidong, thank you." Fung said to him just as Lidong bowed down and left. "Peter, get Plucky. He knows that city town better than anybody. I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps. He pops the skin or furs, I wanna know about it. Who's the gator slayer?" Fung would stop at nothing to get revenge about the dude that took out Gah-Ri.

"Here he is, the gator slayer!" At the city town, Lincoln turned himself around while wearing a blue cape and sunglasses. Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town. From magazines, television commercials, video games, action figures, Lego building sets and billboards, he was now super popular. Later on, Lincoln went in the elevator, taking him above the city town. The doors opened just as Lincoln walked right into his new apartment. Lincoln's eyes widened with excitement that everything he dreamed about had come true. He was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this party on the house." Lincoln said to him when everybody gathered and danced around for the dance off party while Tad and Chad were the DJs.

"There he is, the big L." Plucky said to him.

"Plucky." Lincoln grinned at him.

"Pound that, Lincoln, pound it." Plucky said to him just as Lincoln gave him the pound. "Lincoln, raise the city town, raise the city town, dude!" Plucky kept dancing around like a maniac.

"Uh, yeah, right." Lincoln backed away.

"Oh yeah." Lincoln kept dancing around. Just as Lincoln backed away, Ronnie Anne entered the entire room, holding something in her hands.

"Ronnie Anne, you made it." Lincoln said to her just as he was about to put his arms around her.

"Wait, Lincoln, you're gonna break my gift." Ronnie Anne said to him.

"Come on, Ronnie Anne, you didn't need to get me anything." Lincoln said to her. "What did you get me?"

"What does every single bachelor pad need?" Ronnie Anne showed him his gift: a blue lava lamp.

"A lava lamp?" Lincoln asked her while smiling at her, "How'd you know I really love lava lamps? you know what, Ronnie Anne? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Ronnie Anne smiled at herself, but her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw a super big lava lamp. This penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said to her just as Ronnie Anne snapped out of it. "I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Ronnie Anne walked right to the balcony right next to Lincoln. They stared at the beautiful viewing. "How great is this viewing?"

"Above the city town, it's wonderful." Ronnie Anne said to him while gasping in amazement.

"I know, Ronnie Anne, it's beautiful, right?" Lincoln asked her.

"Like you, Lincoln, like your new apartment, it's…wow, super thrilling." Ronnie Anne said to him while hoping that he didn't hear that she was beautiful. "What I'm trying to say is, Lincoln, that I'm proud of you."

"Yeah right, it was nothing, really, you know," Lincoln said to her. "Hey, Ronnie Anne, you know what, wait right here, don't move around, I'll be right back, gal, you're gonna flip." Lincoln left the balcony to get something for her. Ronnie Anne began checking her breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said to her.

"You're back, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said to him.

Lincoln chuckled a bit and walked right towards her and holding something right behind his back side. "You know what, Ronnie Anne? where I'm at right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dream visions coming true, in a bazar kind of way, well, I couldn't have done it without you here."

"Oh, Lincoln, of course you could, but probably not." Ronnie Anne chuckled a bit.

"Ronnie Anne, here you go." Lincoln showed her a short box.

"Oh, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne smiled a bit while knowing that she thought it was a jewelry ring.

"I know, Ronnie Anne, I'm just terribly sorry that it took so long." Lincoln apologized to her.

"That's alright, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said to him. just as things were going good, Lincoln opened the lid by showing her the dark pink sparkle gem. "Lori's sparkle gem."

Lincoln showed her the dark pink sparkle gem along with the other sparkle gems by forming a necklace. "With true love and interest, now I don't forget about anything, and I never forget who my good friends are."

"Oh, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne was a bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the dark pink sparkle gem. They both chuckled a bit. Lincoln stared at her just as Ronnie Anne smiled at him.

"Ronnie Anne, I…" Lincoln was about to say something, but their time got interrupted by Mandy, "Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Mandy asked them.

"Yes, of course, we're speaking." Ronnie Anne said to her.

"No, of course not," Lincoln replied to her. "Hey, Mandy, you're here," Ronnie Anne cleared her throat a bit. "oh You gotta meet my good friend, Ronnie Anne."

"Your good friend? oh that's nice," Mandy said to them. "You won't mind if I steal him for a bit, will you?" Ronnie Anne shook her head. Lincoln and Mandy walked right inside just as Mandy looked right at Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne watched them going inside and sighed depressingly that she was so close of telling Lincoln how she was feeling about him. Inside, Lincoln and Mandy walked inside holding hands while everybody kept partying away.

"So, look who's a somebody after all." Mandy said to him while smirking.

Lincoln chuckled a bit. "Well, Mandy, you know…"

Suddenly, Carl Wheezer entered the penthouse, breathing and terrified, "Gators! on the…on the edge of the city town! They're big and scaly!" Everybody began screaming in fear and began running around to panic.

"Gators!" Lincoln hid right behind Mandy. "Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the final hours that you have with 1 another." everybody stopped screaming and running around in fear. They stared at Lincoln when Mandy stepped aside. Lincoln, on the other hand, looked right at them, "Oh! I mean…that's exactly the way it used to be around here. We would've been scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Lincoln came to town." Everybody cheered while Lincoln spoke to Mandy, "So, Mandy, sweet cakes, just wait right here and I'm gonna be right back. I'm gonna go take extra care of the gators." Lincoln walked right towards the elevator with a nervous look on his face.

"Go get 'em, Lincoln!" Plucky cheered out loud to him.

"Biceps and triceps!" Lincoln laughed and growled brave and heroic.

"Alright, Lincoln!" Clyde cheered out to him.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Plucky said to him just as everybody kept cheering and Mandy just stood there. Lincoln kept growling bravely just as the elevator door closed. Just then, he began sobbing and wailing while knowing that he would be in super big trouble.

CartoonMan412: How can a young kid like Lincoln take on a gator? Stay tuned when he meets Louis again and we'll find out the truth about Louis's secret.

 **Chapter 7: Louis's secret**

During the night, 2 gators by the names Toby and Charles are walking around the city town searching for Louis. "Louis!" Toby called out to him. "Where the crap is he? Louis!"

Charles smacked Toby on the back of his head. "Toby, what are you doing? there's a gator slayer out there, you wanna be next?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Toby began whispering loudly. "Louis!" Charles rolled his eyes just as he and Toby kept searching for Louis. Meanwhile, Lincoln was hiding in the big tall flower plants, and when the gators walked by, he sighed heavily in relief, "That was a close 1."

"A super close 1." a peculiar voice said to him. Lincoln looked up very slowly and saw that Louis was right behind him and looking down, "Don't panic." Louis said to him. Lincoln smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Louis covered his mouth and hung on to him, "Not so loud, we're safe and secure!"

"Oh crud, not you again." Lincoln said to him while getting outta Louis's grasp.

"Yeah right," Louis said to him 'til he screamed in alarm and hung on to Lincoln, "AAAAH! What the crap was that?!"

"Hey, what the crud is with you, dude?" Lincoln asked him while getting outta Louis's grasp again.

Louis shushed him, "He could be anyplace."

"Who?" Lincoln asked him.

"The gator slayer." Louis replied to him.

Lincoln got outta Louis's grasp, "There's no gator slayer out here."

Louis chuckled a bit, "Oh yes there is."

Lincoln mimicked Louis's chuckle, "No there's not, trust me on this 1."

"Control yourself, dude," Louis exclaimed to him. "this is no time to go crazy!"

"You're the 1 who's going extremely crazy!" Lincoln exclaimed back to him.

Louis sighed heavily, "You're absolutely right, I'm terribly sorry. I haven't been myself ever since the…the…don't weep." Louis collapsed on the flower bed weeping silently. He would never forget about that incident when Gah-Ri was murdered and he never came back home safe and secure.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's not any of that, just stay calm." Lincoln controlled Louis.

"It's my entire fault, kinda, not really, but still," Louis said to Lincoln. "my own brother."

"You just need a bit more time, dude," Lincoln said to him. "look, things are gonna work out."

"You think so?" Lincoln asked him while calming himself down.

"Yeah right," Lincoln nodded his head. "so look, I'm gonna take off, and you should get back home safe and secure, alright?"

"Alright." Louis nodded his head.

"Hey good luck with that." Lincoln began leaving, but Louis grabbed him, "Wait, stop, I didn't even catch your name."

"Lincoln Loud." Lincoln introduced himself while trying to get outta Louis's grasp again.

"I'm Louis, hi there." Louis waved at Lincoln. "Where do you live?"

Lincoln got outta Louis's grasp, "Louis, where I come from, young kids like me, don't like being grabbed by gators."

"Sorry 'bout that." Louis apologized to him.

"Go home now." Lincoln said to him.

"But there's no home for me right now," Louis said to him while he was still hanging on to Lincoln. "Don't you understand that?"

"You're way too big to be grabbing on me like that!" Lincoln said to him.

"Take me back home with you," Louis said to him while letting go of Lincoln. "You won't even notice that I'm there. I'm like the invisible gator." Louis covered his eyes for a bit. He uncovered his eyes while staring at Lincoln who stared at him.

"Have you gone crazy?" Lincoln asked him.

"Please, Lincoln, I'm begging you," Louis said to him while sobbing and begging at the exact same time. "don't leave me here alone."

"Hey, you, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Timmy yelled right by the wall. Lincoln and Louis hid right by the wall, flat. Lincoln shushed Louis and began looking 'til he saw Timmy, Chloe and TJ.

"Gotcha!" TJ said to them.

Lincoln sighed heavily, "Hey, it's the shorties!"

"Lincoln!" the Shorties cheered out loud to him.

"What are you all doing out here?" Lincoln asked them.

"Check out my mad banner." Timmy said to him.

"Whoop, there it is." Chloe said to him. Lincoln saw the picture of him riding a gator.

"We hope you like it." Timmy said to him.

"Wow, you kids got some powerful skills." Lincoln said to them while looking very impressed.

"It's the wild style, man." TJ said to him.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" Lincoln asked them while staring at them. "you kids shouldn't be out here, and besides, it's not safe to be out here at night time." Lincoln lightly pushed the Shorties.

"It's now, Lincoln, you're the gator slayer." Timmy said to him.

"Gator slayer?" Louis whispered to himself a bit confused that Lincoln was a gator slayer.

"What was that?" Chloe asked him.

Lincoln coughed a bit while covering Louis, "Sometimes I'd be coughing it up for nothing. Now look, I need you off these streets, seriously, get your behinds home. I'll tell your parents and your guardians that you're all doing terrible stuff." Lincoln watched the Shorties leave.

"Bye, Lincoln!" Timmy waved to him while leaving. Lincoln walked right back to the other corner where Louis listened to the entire thing, "Louis, did you just see what just happen?"

"I know, Lincoln, they think you're the gator slayer," Louis began laughing a bit. "as if."

Lincoln frowned a bit. "I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Lincoln began leaving.

Louis followed him around, "No wait up, Lincoln, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me, and I definitely don't want you to…" Louis snickered a bit. "…slay me." Louis began laughing a bit.

"You're having a super good time? Lincoln asked him while Louis kept laughing his head off. you're enjoying yourself? well for your information, Louis, I'm the gator slayer. Lincoln the gator slayer. that's what people and critters are saying." Lincoln kept bowing down and imagining that the people and critters kept cheering for him. Louis stopped laughing a bit when he heard what Lincoln just said.

"Wait, Lincoln, you mean you…" Louis said to him.

"Yeah, Louis?" Lincoln asked him.

"When the tree branch…" Louis gasped in shock. "Oh, Lincoln, you're a fibber."

"Hey, Louis, I didn't fib, alright?" Lincoln asked him, but Louis looked at him sternly. "Alright, I fibbed. But it was 1 little fib. Come on, who's it gonna hurt anyway? Well, I'm not explaining myself to you, Beezy, you're on your own right now." Lincoln walked off.

"No problem, Lincoln," Louis followed him, "And if, the lord forbids, somebody should, I don't know, find out the truth about the gator slayer on my way back there…"

"You wouldn't, Louis." Lincoln knew that Louis would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh I would." Louis smirked at him. Lincoln didn't wanna be the laughing stock in the city town and be a nobody again. Lincoln sighed heavily and smiled at Louis while petting Louis's head, "Come here, Louis, of course you can come along with me. But, you know that you're a gator, right?" Lincoln entered the passage way to the sewers. "and I'm a gator slayer, so we can't be seen together as always, you got it?"

"I got it, Lincoln." Louis understood and followed Lincoln to the city town. Later on, Lincoln opened the sewer lid on the road while checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there. "Okay, Lincoln, follow my every single move and don't make 1 sound."

"You got it, Lincoln." Louis understood just as he heard his echo. "Oh wow, an echo. Echo," Louis chuckled a bit when he heard more of his echoes. "Now batting for the Japanese Gators…" Lincoln smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! It's not alright to hit!"

Lincoln removed the lid and climbed right up on the road. Louis began climbing up, but without warning, he was stuck due to his big green body. Lincoln grabbed his hands and pulled him out, but suddenly, they heard somebody speaking. Lincoln pulled Louis outta the sewers and took cover by the building. Lincoln saw Buster and Babs walking by. Lincoln watched them walking by and signaled Louis to follow him around. Lincoln began do some martial arts karate moves right towards the mailbox and dashed right towards the garage by the Dragon Wash. Lincoln pushed the green button to open the door for Louis. Lincoln signaled him to come on and hurry up.

Louis smiled and began following Lincoln's moves, but without warning, he began tumbling right towards trash cans and mailboxes, making loud noises. Louis crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage. Lincoln cringed and got annoyed with him. "Get yourself in here!"

"Do you really think anybody heard that?" Louis asked him when he hit his head on the door and came right inside. Lincoln groaned a bit, but he hoped that nobody woke up.

"Who was that?" Scuttle came right from the dumpster. "Hey, who's out there?"

"Hey, Scuttle." Lincoln greeted him.

Scuttle smiled at him. "Hey, I thought I heard something, Lincoln, did you get that Gator?"

"You just have no idea, Scuttle." Lincoln replied to him.

"That's good," Scuttle said to him. "Well, gotta go, my most favorite television show's on," Scuttle went right back inside the dumpster and began watching television. Lincoln heard Scuttle laughing inside the dumpster and came right inside the garage, closing the door. "Alright, Louis, we're safe and secure for now."

"Wow…hey look, a bed!" Louis came right on the bed, relaxing. "That's heaven, oh yeah. Snuggly, buggly, wuggly," Louis snuggled Lincoln by giving him a noogie. "I like you, Lincoln."

"Whoa, hold it! quit it!" Lincoln got outta Louis's grasp again. "You wanna be good friends? fine by me. but we gotta put down some rules. Rule number 1: No snuggly, buggly or whatever that just was."

"You got it, Lincoln, anything?" Louis asked him.

"Rule number 2, and this is the most important rule. In the event that possibly you're starving yourself…" Lincoln explained to him.

"Don't worry about it, Lincoln, I'm not gonna eat anybody," Louis began explaining with an upset look. "If you haven't even noticed, I'm different from the other gators. Let's put it that way and leave it that way. Goodnight." Louis was terribly upset 'cause he couldn't eat anybody like Lincoln or any other human or critter.

"Define the word _**different**_ , Louis." Lincoln said to him.

"You'll laugh your head off." Louis turned over to the other side.

"I'm not gonna laugh my head off." Lincoln said to him.

"That's exactly what you say, and what happens later? you laugh your head off." Louis said to him.

"Louis, I give you my every single word." Lincoln held his right hand by promising that he wouldn't laugh his head off.

Louis sighed heavily and sat right on the bed, "Alright, Lincoln, I'll tell you. I'm…I'm a vegetarian gator." Louis covered his head with a pillow, ignoring the laughter from Lincoln. He stared at him knowing that Lincoln didn't laugh his head off.

Lincoln, on the other hand, tried not to laugh his head off. "Hold it," he took 1 deep breath. "so that's it?" Lincoln tried to hold his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Lincoln?" Louis asked him while getting up. "You're the 1st young kid that I always told! I'm just tired of keeping this a secret! and my father, he'll never accept me for who I really am! What's the matter with me?" Louis hung his head down in depression.

"Nothing's the matter with you, Louis," Lincoln said to him while walking right next to the nightstand. "I think all gators should be just like you."

"Gosh, Lincoln, that's nice of you to say that." Louis said to him.

"And quit blaming yourself for what just happened, Louis." Lincoln said to him.

"Really, Lincoln?" Louis asked him.

"If you wanna blame anybody, just blame it on me." Lincoln said to himself while getting up. "If I hadn't even been there in the 1st place, none of this would've happened." Lincoln walked away.

"Wow, if Father knew that, he'd crush you for no reason." Louis said to him. Lincoln stopped and turned himself around. "What's he like? the gator father or something?"

"Yeah right." Louis replied to him.

"What do you mean yeah right?" Lincoln asked him.

"Yeah right, he is." Louis answered him. Lincoln's eyes and ears twitched and Lincoln gulped nervously in fear. "Hey, Lincoln, are you alright?" Louis asked him, but Lincoln didn't answer him. Lincoln was now terrified that if Fung had found out, he was 1 doomed kid.

CartoonMan412: "It couldn't get any worse for Lincoln, could it?"

 **Chapter 8: Lincoln gets busted**

Back at Lincoln's apartment, Tad and Chad were playing a video game when they saw Lincoln being chomped by Bowser in the game. They're the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get their beauty sleep. "I told you, Chad!" Tad snapped at him.

"I'm doing it, Tad!" Chad snapped back at him.

"X, Y, A and B." Tad explained to him while helping Chad out.

"X, Y, A and B, got it!" Chad continued playing while Plucky was on his cell phone with an angry look on his face, "Well I got news for you, Lord Fung, the gator slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call, untouchable, you hear me, Lord Fung?"

"Plucky!" Lincoln entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Lincoln." Tad and Chad greeted him while they were still playing the game. Lincoln saw himself getting chomped again. "Oh hey, Plucky."

"Hey, there he is, my good friend, the gator slayer." Plucky said to him while speaking to Fung on his cell phone. "Now you'll need to pay me protection!"

"Plucky, the deal's off," Lincoln explained to him. "That gator I murdered was Lord Fung's son!"

"I know, Lincoln, isn't it thrilling?" Plucky asked him while grinning.

"Not if he finds out about it." Lincoln replied to him still terrified and tense.

"What do you mean, Lincoln?" Plucky asked him. "He's on the telephone right now." Lincoln gasped in fear that Fung found out already. "That's right, Lord Fung, I got the gator slayer right here in front of me!" Lincoln told him to shut the crap up, but Plucky nodded his head and gave him the thumbs up, "And he's gonna slay you and all of your gators!"

"Plucky, shut the crud up! shut the crud up!" Lincoln snapped at him.

"Hey that's good, I like that," Plucky smiled at him while thinking that Lincoln was telling Fung to shut the crud up, "Shut the crud up, Lord Fung! Shut the crud up!" Lincoln sighed heavily that he was in super big trouble, "What? Lincoln, he wants to speak with you."

"No way, I'm not here." Lincoln backed away from Plucky.

"Yeah right, he's right here." Plucky handed Lincoln his cell phone.

Lincoln took the cell phone, "Hello?" he said to Fung gently.

"Shut the crud up?! Shut the crud up?!" Fung snapped to Lincoln on the other line, "You don't tell me to shut the crud up, I tell _**you**_ to shut the crud up!" Right before Fung finished, he heard 1 beep on the on another line, "Hello?"

"How are you doing?" Peter asked him. "Give me a good pizza with everything on it, Meatballs, green peppers, black olives…"

"Peter!" Fung snapped at him.

"Oh hi there, master. What are you doing working in some pizza joint?" Peter asked him.

"GET OFF THE TELEPHONE!" Fung exclaimed to him.

"But I'm starving." Peter begged to him just as he hung up.

Fung sighed heavily and continued where he left off, "My army's coming for you, gator slayer. They're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Fung hung up the wireless phone. Lincoln slumped right on the sofa knowing that he was done for.

"Come on, who's your good friend?" Plucky asked him while holding his cell phone. "Who takes good care of you? alright, you guys. Game's over, time to get busy." Plucky turned off the game.

"Oh come on, Plucky, I was winning." Tad said to him.

Chad sighed heavily just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor. "Tad, weren't you supposed to pick those up from the dance off party?" Chad began picking them up.

Tad stopped him, "Hold it there, Chad, those 2 are mine."

"Wait, what the crud?" Chad asked him.

"That's SpongeBob and that's Patrick. Patrick's very crazy and SpongeBob's the tidy 1, but get them together as always and hang on to your sides!" Tad explained to him.

Chad picked up the scraps and smirked at them, "Nice meeting you both." he crumbled them both up.

Tad gasped in shock, "You murderer!" he began chasing Chad around, very ticked, but Plucky grabbed them both while leaving.

"Plucky, you got it all wrong!" Lincoln followed him.

"They'll write good songs about you, Lincoln." Plucky said to Lincoln just as the elevator doors closed.

"Plucky! Come on!" Lincoln pressed the red button rapidly.

"Maybe I can help you, Lincoln." Lincoln turned himself around and saw Mandy who was sitting on the sofa. Lincoln smiled at her, "Hey, Mandy, what are you doing here? you just seem to be popping up outta places."

"You asked me to wait, Lincoln, so…" Mandy clapped when the music played and the lights dimmed. "…I've been waiting for you."

Lincoln chuckled nervously just as the doors opened, "Look, Mandy, I don't have enough time for the hand clapping and making the lights go out and music playing in the dark."

"What are you terrified of?" Mandy asked him.

"Terrified?" Lincoln chuckled a bit. "yeah right, that's hilarious. I'm not terrified of anything. It's just that…ohh…" Lincoln relaxed himself when Mandy began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, Lincoln, you're so tense." Mandy said to him just as she continued massaging Lincoln's shoulders.

"Yeah right, I've been super stressed lately, you know, protecting the city town," Lincoln said to her while stretching, "I would do that myself, you know, it's just crazy."

"It's just too much, it's piling up." Mandy said to him.

"Yeah right, you know, 1 thing above the other," Lincoln said to her. "actually, Mandy, I was just thinking about retiring."

Mandy slammed Lincoln right against the great big lava lamp, "You don't wanna do that, Lincoln."

"I don't?" Lincoln asked her.

"You just worked your way to get above," Mandy explained to him. "You don't wanna go back down below, do you?"

"No, Mandy," Lincoln replied to her. "no I don't."

"You just show them who's boss, Lincoln, and those gators can leave you alone." Mandy said to him.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Lincoln said to her. "Louis." Lincoln left the apartment leaving Mandy smiling and smirking at him. Later on, Lincoln went right back to the Dragon Wash garage to speak to Louis. He had a plan so that the other gators won't bother him again. He opened the door and looked for Louis, "Louis, where in the garage are you?" Suddenly Lincoln jumped nervously when he saw Ronnie Anne staring at him.

"Hi there, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne greeted him.

"Ronnie Anne, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked her.

"What, Lincoln? did you forget something?" Ronnie Anne asked him just as Lincoln looked around. "well, Lincoln, maybe you forgot…" Ronnie Anne slammed the door angrily. "…your gator!"

Louis kept sipping a strawberry banana smoothie when he saw Lincoln, "Hi there."

"Uh…gator! Run away, Ronnie Anne, I'll cover you!" Lincoln protected Ronnie Anne. "Hurry, right before it's too late! Go ahead without me!"

"Oh quit it, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne turned on the lights still angry and upset about it. "your pet gator here told me everything."

"Man, Louis, why did you do that?" Lincoln asked him a bit upset.

"I don't know, Lincoln, I like her." Louis replied to him.

"Thanks a bunch, Louis, I like you as well too," Ronnie Anne smiled at him, but it didn't last a very long time when she got fed up with Lincoln, "What the crud were you thinking? bringing him in here?"

"No, Ronnie Anne, I'm still working out the kinks." Lincoln replied to her.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed to him. "Everybody in the city town thinks you slayed the gator!"

"Who am I to tell them that they're wrong?" Lincoln asked her.

"How could you fib in front of me, Lincoln? me!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed to him.

"Don't take it personally, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said to her. "Come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Ronnie Anne looked disturbed that Lincoln, not only that he fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody, "Alright, look, I'm terribly sorry that I betrayed you, but listen to me, I got 1 single problem that I need to take extra care of."

"And what's that, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked him a bit upset.

"Gators are coming to get me!" Lincoln replied to her very terrified.

"And they should, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne said to him. "I mean what did you expect? you'd take credit for murdering a gator and everything would be perfectly fine for the rest of your entire life?"

"Uh…yeah right," Lincoln answered her. "But hey, don't worry about it, me and Louis got it. We're gonna fix it good as new."

"Whoa, hold it, Lincoln, I don't want any part of this." Louis said to him.

"Too late now, vegetarian gator, they're looking for you too." Lincoln said to him.

"Point taken, Lincoln, what's the plan?" Louis asked him.

"This is what we're gonna do, Louis." Lincoln began his plan.

"Here's the plan, Lincoln, you tell the truth, and you (Louis), go back home right now." Ronnie Anne said to them. Louis and Lincoln looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing. Lincoln continued just as he held the brush full of dark red paint, "Alright, Louis, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody like a mess, right? then you're gonna run out and meet the other gator right before they get here, and you're gonna say, 'Stop, don't do it, don't go any farther, that gator slayer's crazy, dude! He beat me senseless. He's 1 stone cold murderer, dude!' Then you could tell them that I'm big. Tell them I'm brave. Throw that in, say I'm tough looking."

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes at Lincoln, "You're just going way too far, Lincoln."

"Actually, Ronnie Anne, he hasn't gone far enough." Louis said to her while looking at the window.

"Exactly right, Louis…what?" Lincoln asked him.

"You need to slay a gator and I need to disappear. So here's what we're gonna do." Louis said to him just as Lincoln began listening for what Louis's plan was.

CartoonMan412: "Stay tuned for the pretend fight sequence."

 **Chapter 9: The pretend fight sequence**

Back at the city, we see Kimi on camera, but she looked a bit terrified. "This is Kimi Finster, reporting live. We got reports about a…"

"Rator/Gator!" Scooby and Shaggy yelled out just as they ran right past Kimi, screaming in fear. Louis raced in the city town just as everybody kept screaming, running around and taking cover. He pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last evening.

"Look, it's the gator slayer!" Kimi exclaimed to them just as the camera operator used the filming camera seeing Lincoln. Lincoln stood right on top of the Mystery Machine, wearing a blue cape. It was time to take on the gator. Lincoln turned himself around and posed as a brave young hero, but the wind blew the blue cape around by covering him. Lincoln removed the blue cape and chuckled a bit. Lincoln yelled out in bravery and ran around holding out his right fist just as Louis raced right near the road and towards him growling. They kept going towards 1 another 'til Lincoln punched Louis's left eye by sending him flying right over and crashed right through the billboard.

"Holy cupcakes, did we get that?" Kimi asked them.

At the Dragon Wash, Ronnie Anne kept writing the papers just as Clyde was right by her desk, seeing Lincoln on television, "Hey, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln's on television." Ronnie Anne turned herself around and saw Lincoln showing off. Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and continued her hard work while the crew joined up watching Lincoln on the television screen. Back at the city town, Louis and Lincoln hid right by the wall just as Louis cringed in pain by holding his left eye due to the power punch.

"Do you hear that, Louis?" Lincoln asked him while hearing the cheers from the entire crowd. "They're going crazy, dude. They really love us."

"They really love you, Lincoln, but they hate me." Louis said to him. "Can we switch sides, please? I can be the young kid slayer. They'll never see it coming along."

"Come on, Louis, you sell this and you'll never need to go back home again," Lincoln said to him. "you can begin a new entire life. Now give me a snarl."

"Okay, Lincoln." Louis nodded his head just he began purring just as Lincoln sighed heavily. Louis cleared his throat and snarled right near Lincoln's face. That snarl got everybody's attention by the building.

Louis stopped snarling, "Just like that?"

"That was…super good," Lincoln replied to him. "Let's go, Louis." They continued where they left off just as Lincoln ran around super-fast and Louis raced around by chasing him and passing Kimi. At the Dragon Wash, everybody kept watching the fight sequence while Plucky was on his cell phone speaking to Fung.

"Is that all, Lord Fung? do you understand how powerful my client is? turn on your television screen." Plucky said to him. Back at the fight sequence, Louis raced closely towards Lincoln by using his teeth to catch him.

"Louis, Louis, Louis!" Lincoln yelled out to him 'til Louis got him with his mouth. Everybody including Ronnie Anne gasped in surprise back at the Dragon Wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Plucky said to Fung on his cell phone. At the city town, everybody stared at Louis, but they took cover when Louis turned himself around. Louis on the other hand, began looking for Lincoln.

"Don't swallow me." Lincoln said to Louis from inside Louis's mouth.

"Lincoln?" Louis asked him.

"No, Louis, it's Yakko Warner. Of course it's me!" Lincoln snapped at him. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Lincoln." Louis apologized just as he held his stomach not feeling like himself.

"No, Louis, _sorry_ is when you step on somebody's left or right foot at the movie theater," Lincoln explained to him, _sorry_ is when you say, _when's the baby boy or girl due?_ and it turns out the young person's just the way she is. This is just as far away from _sorry_ just as you could possibly get!"

"But, Lincoln, I think I'm gonna spew." Louis said to him just as he was about to power puke.

"No, no, no, no, Louis, just open up nice and easy." Lincoln said to him. Louis began opening his mouth nice and easy just as Lincoln strained. Everybody including Timmy, Chloe and TJ watched hoping that it was Lincoln. Suddenly Lincoln opened Louis's mouth just as everybody cheered and began flashing their cameras.

"Are you guys not entertained?" Lincoln asked them. "You can't even handle the truth! You just had me at hello!"

Ronnie Anne looked a bit confused when she watched him on television. She shook her head while Plucky was on his cell phone, "Turn your television screen back on. Why are you turning your television screen off?"

Lincoln began riding Louis like a jungle boy while everybody kept cheering. Meanwhile, Peter and the gators walked right towards the city town by the order of Fung. Lincoln began using Louis as a barrel just as Louis began getting motion sickness. Peter and the gators continued searching for Lincoln to settle 1 single score with him.

"This city town is big," Peter said to them. "How are we supposed to find the gator slayer?" That's when he and the gators heard Louis who was wailing far away just as Louis was thrown. Louis fell right on the bridge while Lincoln flexed his muscles. But it didn't last a very long time when he saw Louis and the monsters. Peter watched Lincoln by finding out if he's really good like that. Lincoln knew that this was the time for the big finale. Lincoln pulled Louis's tail just as Louis pretended to struggle in pain, "This is it, Louis. The Big finish. Just like we practiced."

"The flying gator?" Louis asked him still grinning.

"The flying gator." Lincoln replied to him just as he began picking Louis up, but he was too heavy for him. "A little help here, Louis?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Lincoln." Louis apologized to him. Lincoln managed to lift Louis up and spun him around for the big finish, he grabbed his tail and spun him around faster, 'til he threw him over. Louis screamed in triumph just as he got thrown. Without warning, he smashed right into the screen of the building and began falling over to his pretend death. Louis continued screaming in triumph just as Lincoln watched him.

"Curse you, gator slayer!" Louis wailed out loud to him by falling right into the dark pit. Louis kept falling over 'til he came right to the side and continued wailing out loud. He began wailing silently and made 1 crashing sound.

Back above, Lincoln sighed heavily and came right above the Mystery Machine, just as the light bulbs popped right outta the screen due to the crash. "Yeah right, and you tell that dark gator, Fung, that never ever wanna see another gator in this city town again!" Lincoln snapped bravely at them just as Peter and the gators retreated back to the mansion. "Remember this name, everybody, Lincoln the gator slayer!"

Back at the Dragon Wash, the entire crowd cheered just as Plucky cheered, "You see that? you see that?" Down below, Louis went right to the secret pit and finally finished with the job. Back above, everybody kept cheering for Lincoln's victory. Mandy was in the crowd very proud that Lincoln won the fighting match so she walked right towards him and was gonna do something to him. Lincoln kept showing off right in front of the camera just as Mandy came by. She grabbed Lincoln by shocking him in surprise.

"Whoa, hey, Mandy, you…" Lincoln was interrupted when Mandy began kissing him. Back at the Dragon Wash, Mandy smiled and smirked at Plucky. Plucky smiled at her and watched television, but he stopped smiling and everybody stopped cheering. Ronnie Anne looked a bit confused and watched television. What she saw made her gasp in shock. She saw Lincoln kissing Mandy on television.

"It seems to all of us that the gator slayer not only conquered a few gators today, but maybe a few hearts and minds?" Kimi asked them on television. "Has the city town's most eligible bachelor been snapped up? I'm Kimi Finster, here live, watching the gator slayer kissing it up." Ronnie Anne was depressed just as she left her desk. Plucky watched her leave by knowing that she was in love with Lincoln and it looked like Ronnie Anne's heart was now broken for entire life.

CartoonMan412: "Good Idea: Louis beginning a new entire life." "Bad Idea: Ronnie Anne feeling depressed 'cause Mandy's kissing Lincoln." Things aren't going super good.

 **Chapter 10: Mandy left alone**

Back at the Dragon Wash, Ronnie Anne was reading the newspaper staring at the picture of Lincoln being kissed by Mandy. She was fed up and depressed from what she saw while Louis was right behind the curtain and was gonna dress up as something. "Hey, Ronnie Anne, can you hand me the purple 1?" Louis asked her just as Ronnie Anne handed him the can of purple spray paint and she continued reading the newspaper. "Thanks a bunch."

Lincoln came in laughing his head off. "Look who stepped right in the room!" Lincoln kept laughing just as Ronnie Anne kept reading and not smiling about it.

"Yeah right!" Louis laughed a bit.

"Lincoln and Louis! What a team, dude. Give me that, give me some 5!" Lincoln said to him.

"High 5, low 5!" Louis high and low 5'd with Lincoln.

"Did you see me, Louis? I was like…" Lincoln began making martial arts karate sounds, "I was extremely crazy."

"When you punched me, Lincoln, the entire crowd was…ahh!" Louis said to him.

"Yeah right, they ate it up," Lincoln said to him. "It was like a Lincoln explosion."

"How great was I?" Louis asked him.

"Oh you were a party blast, Louis!" Lincoln replied to him.

"Thanks a bunch, Lincoln" Louis bowed and smirked at him, "And hey, Casanova," Ronnie Anne turned away from them angrily. "I was your super big finish on the news. Good smooch, lover boy."

"Whoa, ixnay on the isskay, dude," Lincoln whispered to him. "That's just private."

"Private?" Ronnie Anne asked him. "The entire city town saw you do it, Lincoln!" Lincoln held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away.

"Hey, somebody's in a grouchy mood," Lincoln joked a bit. "Come on, Ronnie Anne, let me see that smiling face." Lincoln pressed his fingers right beside Ronnie Anne's mouth trying to make her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked her a bit confused.

"Me? I swear, Lincoln, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just…" Ronnie Anne punched her right hand super-fast.

"Ronnie Anne, what's your problem?" Lincoln asked her.

"Problem? There's no problem, Lincoln, I don't have any type of problem," Ronnie Anne answered him. "She's the 1 with the problem."

"Hey, you guys…" Louis said to them.

"What do you have against Mandy, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked her in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne answered him just as Louis cringed.

"What's going on around here?" Lincoln asked her by not knowing what Ronnie Anne was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Louis hid right behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Mandy anyhow?" Lincoln asked her a bit upset.

"I don't, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed to him.

"You don't?" Lincoln asked her.

"No way!"

"No way what?"

"I don't know, Lincoln!"

"You guys wanna…" Louis began explaining to them.

"No way!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne yelled out to Louis by making him back away.

"Just tell me something, Lincoln, 'cause I'm curious," Ronnie Anne said to him while walking away just as Lincoln listened to her. "Why do you think she's interesting to you? do you really think for 1 single minute that she'd even be with you if you weren't the super popular gator slayer?"

"Please, you guys, don't fight and argue like that." Louis begged to them.

Ronnie Anne ignored Louis, "Have you gone blind?"

"Well at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Lincoln said to her getting angry and upset.

"Well, Lincoln, would she really love you if you were a nobody?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"Nobody would love a nobody!" Lincoln snapped at her.

"I did, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne confessed to him just as she walked away. Lincoln was very shocked from what she said to him. He stared at her and he know found out that she had been in love with him this entire time. Ronnie Anne continued very depressed, "Right before the cash, and right before the fortune. Right before the fib. To me you were a somebody, Lincoln, but now you're nothing but a fraud, a sham, a con artist. You're a joker." Lincoln just stared at her a bit upset ever since she admitted that she was in love with him.

"Here I come, everybody." Louis opened the curtains revealing his disguise, "I'm Barney, the dragon washing dinosaur." Louis/Samson smiled at them, but his smiling face faded away when he saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne staring at 1 another terribly upset. Ronnie Anne sighed depressingly and looked away from Lincoln.

"Ronnie Anne, I…" Lincoln tried to say something to her.

"No, Lincoln, forget about it, just go already!" Ronnie Anne snapped at him. "I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Lincoln tried to explain to her, but he was crushed. He began leaving the garage very depressed. Ronnie Anne watched him leave and began weeping silently.

"Ronnie Anne?" Louis/Barney asked her.

"Oh, Louis, I'm terribly sorry," Ronnie Anne apologized to him. "Go back and do it over again."

Louis/Barney looked depressingly at her and knowing that she was silently weeping a bit. He got rid of the tear drops, "Hey come on, Ronnie Anne, it'll be alright." Ronnie Anne smiled a bit while feeling better already.

Meanwhile Lincoln just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the Dragon Wash. He was still upset that Ronnie Anne was in love with him all this time and he didn't know that right after she confessed. He walked around in the city town staring at the billboards of his fortune, but he wasn't proud about it.

"You can't even handle the truth!" Lincoln said to them in the video clip. "You got monster breath!" Lincoln sighed heavily and continued walking around. All he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Ronnie Anne? He stared at another video clip of him drinking a diet root beer. He walked away from the city town.

Later on, he saw Timmy, Chloe and TJ playing around with the fire hydrant and cheering for Lincoln and he saw Grandma Lydia shouting at them and telling them to go back home and get some beauty sleep. Lincoln chuckled a bit just as he saw the shorties messing around with Scuttle who just woke up. Lincoln chuckled silently 'til he saw his new apartment that made him super upset.

At his penthouse, he entered the living room where Plucky and the others were partying like crazy, but he wasn't in the mood. Lincoln passed by, not paying any attention to them. Meanwhile, Mandy, who sat right by Billy, Grim and Irwin, saw Lincoln, going right to the balcony and she looked a bit concerned.

Lincoln went outside and looked right at the viewing, still not proud.

"Preparation L, slays headaches like Lincoln slays gators!" Dojo said to them. "Oh hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln waved just as Dojo flew away. He sighed heavily while Mandy stood right by the door, "Ronnie Anne's absolutely right, I'm such a joker."

Mandy rolled her eyes, but smiled and smirked at him, "Hey, gator slayer, why are you standing out here? all of your good friends are inside."

"Not all of my good friends." Lincoln said to her.

"You mean that young girl at the Dragon Wash?" Mandy asked him. "Forget about her, Lincoln, she's a nobody."

Lincoln walked away from her, "No, I'm the nobody here."

Mandy chuckled a bit, "Oh let me guess, Lincoln, she told you that she really loves you, is that it?" Mandy laughed a bit just as she took his right hand, "It's not like you feel the exact same way about her," she continued laughing a bit. What Mandy said was true. Lincoln did feel the exact same way about Ronnie Anne, so he smiled at her.

"You know what? I really don't think it's gonna work out." Lincoln backed away from her.

"Wait, Lincoln, are you leaving me alone?" Mandy asked him. Lincoln sighed heavily and nodded his head, but he yelped in fear when he saw Mandy getting ticked, "Let me explain something to you, Lincoln."

Back inside, Plucky kept dancing off with Shirley, 'til he and the others stopped and saw Mandy tapping Lincoln right against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even break down.

"Young lover." Plucky laughed along with the others. Mandy threw Lincoln right against the wall, 1 more time and walked away from him leaving Lincoln who slid right down on the glass door."

CartoonMan412: "Well, bad luck for Mandy anyhow, but here's the next chapter."

 **Chapter 11: Ronnie Anne kidnapped**

During the day time, Lincoln just bought red heart balloons and a box of Swiss chocolate hearts. This was his chance that he was gonna tell Ronnie Anne that he really loves her. He ran right towards the Dragon Wash while Louis who was disguised as Barney, was working 'til he saw him, "Hey there, Lincoln!"

"I can't talk right now, Louis, I gotta find Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said to him. "I gotta tell her that I really love her." Louis grinned and followed Lincoln just as everybody was cheering for him.

"Way to go, Lincoln!" Clyde cheered to him. At the office, Tad and Chad were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing so well.

"Hello, Dragon Wash…" Tad said to the customer on the wireless telephone.

Chad grabbed the wireless telephone, "Give me the telephone, Tad, "We get a Dragon of a wash…"

"Give me the telephone!" Tad grabbed the wireless telephone, "And the price is…super low, considering good washes."

"How many times do I need to tell you guys?" Plucky asked them. "It's 'gosh!' You get a dragon of a wash and the price is oh my gosh!"

Tad answered the wireless telephone, "Dragon Wash."

"Rhymes with gosh." Chad said to him just as they chuckled a bit.

Plucky groaned a bit, "Give me that, get outta here both of you, go be useless some other place!"

"Plucky, where's Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked him.

"You tell me," Plucky asked them just as he answered the wireless telephone, "Dragon Wash, you get a dragon of a…oh…it's for you, Lincoln." he handed Lincoln the wireless telephone.

Lincoln handed the stuff over to Louis/Barney and answered the wireless telephone, "Hello?"

"Is this the gator slayer?" somebody asked him.

"Yes, of course it is." Lincoln answered him.

"It's Peter Griffin, I mean, forget about it," Peter said to him. "Now you follow these instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? File cabinet, top door, there's a package, go get it." Lincoln did what Peter said to him. He opened the package 'til he saw what was inside of it. it was Ronnie Anne's bracelet.

"That's right, Lincoln, we got your sweet gal," Peter continued with him. "Now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single hour."

"Who is it?" Louis/Barney asked them, but Lincoln shushed him.

"Be there, Lincoln, if you don't wanna see her sleeping with the people and critters, the deceased 1s," Peter said to him. "Now nod your head that you understand that." Lincoln nodded his head, "Now tell me if you nodded your head."

"I nodded my head, Mr. Griffin." Lincoln said to him and hung up the wireless telephone worried about it, "They got Ronnie Anne, and they want a sit down. I never meant for anybody to get hurt like that, especially not Ronnie Anne, this my entire fault."

"That's 1 classic move, Lincoln, I've seen her lots of times." Plucky said to him.

"They take the thing that you really love more than anything and they use it against you." Louis/Barney said to him. Lincoln had no other choice, but he was gonna rescue her, "Look, you guys, we gotta go to that sit down and we gotta save her!"

"Whoa, look, Lincoln, I wanna save Ronnie Anne too, but I can't just go in there and say _Hi there, Father, I'm a blue lizard_." Louis/Barney said to him.

"Louis?" Plucky asked him.

"And my good friend the gator slayer's a fraud." Louis/Barney continued with him.

"A fraud?!" Plucky yelled out.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Louis/Barney finished off.

Plucky laughed a bit, "This is a joke, right? 'cause you know, I told Lord Fung…" Plucky stopped and remembered what he said back then.

Flashback memory

 _ **"Shut the crud up, Lord Fung, shut the crud up!" Plucky yelled out to him just as Fung growled angrily on the wireless telephone.**_ _ **  
**_

End flashback

Plucky panicked knowing that he was a doomed duck, "Tell me that you didn't make it up, Lincoln! Tell me that's not Louis! Tell me that you're a real gator slayer, please!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Plucky, I'm not," Lincoln sighed heavily, but his face brightened up. "But the gators don't know that." Ever since Plucky now knew that Lincoln wasn't the gator slayer, the gators and Fung didn't know that either. Lincoln was still gonna rescue Ronnie Anne no matter what happens.

CartoonMan412: "Holy crap, Lincoln's gonna see face to face with Fung in the next chapter."

 **Chapter 12: The Sit-Down Showdown**

At the mansion, all of the gators gathered by the table for the meeting. However, they were still terrified 'cause Lincoln was at the end of the table along with Louis who was still disguised as Barney and Plucky. Both Lincoln and Louis/Barney gulped nervously while Plucky was breathing rapidly in stress 'cause if the gators and Fung found out that Lincoln wasn't the gator slayer, their skins would be fried up. They all just sat there not saying 1 single word just as the gators still stared at Lincoln. Lincoln was about to pick up a plastic cup, but he saw that the gators moved away in fear thinking that he was about to strike them. Lincoln smirked a bit to see that the gators were very terrified. He decided to have a bit of fun and excitement by pretending to be terrifying so he let out 1 single growl at them by terrifying them just as 1 gator fainted. Lincoln chuckled a bit just as Plucky stared at him

"Will you quit horsing around?" Plucky asked him. "This can never work like that! We're doomed!"

Lincoln hushed Plucky, "Thanks a bunch, Plucky. Thanks a bunch." He spoke to the gators, "My main duck, Plucky, just begged me not to murder-lise all of you up in here. Now I might even listen to him, but then again, I might not. And that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here, individually. Isn't that right?" Louis/Barney nodded his head with a grunt.

"Look, Charles, he's got blue lizard muscle." Toby whispered to him.

"1 of my cousins got beaten up by 1 of those things." Charles whispered back to him.

"Now which 1 of you gators called this meeting?" Lincoln asked them unknown that Fung had walked inside.

"That would be me!" Fung slammed the door by making Lincoln, Plucky and the others jump nervously in fear. Louis/Samson covered his face so that Fung wouldn't notice him.

Fung walked around just as he took 1 single look at Lincoln, "So this is the gator slayer. I've been expecting to meet you here. I just felt like we're practically a true family. You know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my sons to this universe full of love and compassion, but you took 1 of them out. You know who I really am? Do you know who I really am? I'm the dark gator, the master of the gators…"

"Hey, master, I saved you a seat." Peter offered Fung 1 of the chairs.

Fung sighed heavily and took his seat, "I've been running this city town ever since before you were born. And if you thought that a tough guy like me can't take a tough guy like you. And guess what?" he signaled their butler to bring the tray over to the table. "You thought wrong." he grinned evilly when he removed the lid by revealing Ronnie Anne who was tied up and gagged. Ronnie Anne looked around 'til she saw Lincoln, but she stared at him.

Lincoln scoffed at them, "You're the 1 who's wrong. I barely even know that young girl. What's your name, ma'am?" Ronnie Anne was outraged that she was being ignored.

"Oh yeah? Well I think he's bluffing." Mandy came out with her arms crossed. All of the other gators were in love with her, especially Lidong from before.

"How are you doing, baby cakes?" Lidong winked by making Mandy roll her eyes in annoyance.

Lincoln stared angrily at her, "Well, Mandy, we meet again."

"You know, gator slayer, there's only 1 thing that I like better than cash…my powerful revenge!" Mandy said to him by wanting revenge for being left alone.

"I'm in love." Vector smiled at himself.

"Your gator slaying days are over, Lincoln! And there's nothing you can do about it." Fung smirked at him, but suddenly Lincoln began laughing his head off by making Fung confused. Lincoln kept laughing his head off just as Louis/Barney and Plucky joined in with him, even Peter joined in the laughter.

"What's the joke?" Fung asked him by making Peter stop laughing his head off.

"You got nothing, absolutely nothing! Barney, take her out." Lincoln ordered him and Louis/Barney raced right towards Ronnie Anne and took her in his mouth and went right back to Lincoln. Fung and the other gators stared with wide eyes when Lincoln began dancing off on the table for victory.

"Alright, new rules. Nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright," Lincoln announced to them just as he picked up a metal spoon. "I'm the Panama Canal, babe. From now on, everything goes to me!" he placed the metal spoon on Toby's head.

"What'd he do? I can't even see it!" Toby panicked to them in fear.

"You loose 1 tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright. Alright?" Lincoln snapped at Charles.

"Alright." Charles said to him just as another gator named Ethan sneezed a bit.

"If you sneeze, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Lincoln asked him.

"Alright." Ethan whimpered in fear.

"And you don't say _alright_ without my alright, alright?" Lincoln asked them.

Plucky noticed that Louis/Barney was holding his mouth meaning 1 single thing, "Alright, thank you all for coming here. We gotta go."

"1 more thing. What's with all of you living in the Love Mansion?" Lincoln asked them.

"Lincoln." Plucky called out to him just as he saw Louis/Barney gagging 'cause Ronnie Anne was still in his mouth.

"You're all supposed to be the mob. Get yourselves a real hideout!" Lincoln continued with them.

"Lincoln." Louis/Samson gagged a bit more.

Lincoln ignored and looked right at Fung, "And take 1 good look, Lord Fung, it's finally over! You're old school right now and-"

"Lincoln!" Plucky exclaimed to him.

"Now what?" Lincoln asked him. Suddenly without warning, Louis/Barney spewed out Ronnie Anne and the other things that he ate besides people and critters.

"The terror! The terror!" Louis/Barney exclaimed out loud.

Lincoln laughed a bit sheepishly, "Excuse me for 1 single minute." he ran right back to Ronnie Anne, "Ronnie Anne, are you alright?"

"No, Lincoln, I'm not alright!" Ronnie Anne snapped at him. "He almost ate me!"

"I couldn't take it any longer, the taste was destroying me." Louis/Barney said to himself.

Fung gasped in surprise when he had heard Louis's voice, "Louis?" Louis/Barney gasped in surprise and sighed depressingly just as Fung walked right up to him, "Is that really you? You're still alive?" Fung hugged Louis/Barney. "I thought I lost you, Louis. Wait, what are you wearing? What's that?" he asked him by seeing what Louis was dressed up as. Louis/Barney sighed depressingly that he had been noticed and began removing his disguise. The other gators gasped in surprise that Louis was in the meeting this entire time.

"Hey master, it's Louis. He was wearing a disguise so that we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise, so we now recognize him." Peter explained to him by making Fung extremely annoyed.

"Hi there, Father." Louis grinned at him in nervousness.

"Are you kidding me, Louis? are you kidding me? are you outta your mind? do you have any idea how the crap this really looks?" Fung asked him that his 1 and only son was in disguise.

"This is the best sit-down that I've always been to." Toby whispered to Charles.

"What the crap are you doing with this young kid? He took out your own flesh and blood, Gah-Ri." Fung said to him.

"But, Father, please listen to me." Louis began explaining to him.

"But nothing, Louis! You never take sides against the true family. Ever!" Fung snapped at him.

"Hey, Lord Fung, sir, it's not his entire fault. This is just between you and me." Lincoln came inside so that things wouldn't get worse.

"What the crap did I ever do to you, Lincoln? You took Gah-Ri away and you transformed Louis into a purple dinosaur!" Fung snarled angrily at him, "I'm gonna get you!" Lincoln screamed in fear and began running around super-fast.

"Lincoln, watch out!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed to him.

"Lincoln, run away! Run away for your entire life!" Louis opened the door and Lincoln ran right out. He jumped right out the window and Fung got himself right through the window. He exclaimed in anger and revenge while Lincoln panted in fear.

"You're gonna regret the day that you became the gator slayer!" Fung snapped at him.

"Well look who's stuck in the window," Hamton came right out by smirking at him, "You still hungry, big gator? Well say hello to my good pig friends!" All of the cartoon animated pigs came right out and began attacking Fung's face. Hamton laughed his head off that he got his revenge back then. Lincoln smiled a bit and ran off to get away from Fung.

Fung was now outraged. He broke free right through the part of the mansion and got the cartoon animated pigs off of him. He saw Lincoln running around super-fast and took off after him. He wouldn't stop at nothing to get his revenge on him and avenge his 2 sons.

CartoonMan412: Oh crap, Fung's gone crazy and he's gonna murder Lincoln! Will he be stopped in the nick of time?

 **Chapter 13: Lincoln tells the truth**

Tad and Chad were seen at the wireless telephone trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Chad." Tad said to him.

"Dragon Wash." Chad began. "You get a dragon of a wash and the price..." but then he stopped short when he saw Fung coming right towards the Dragon Wash and he screamed out, "OH MY GOSH!"

"Chad! You got it right this time!" Tad said to him right before he turned over and saw what Chad was talking about and screamed in fear.

"Everybody get outta the way." Lincoln screamed out to some hard workers who didn't need another invite and moved the dragons. Lincoln ducked underneath some machinery trying to avoid Fung and zapping his weapon at him. "Come on, Lord Fung." Lincoln said to him just as he ran away. "It's time to clean up your act."

"Father," Louis exclaimed to him. "Leave him alone!"

Lincoln got to the tower where Clyde usually worked and activated the bubbles. Bubbles showered everywhere making it hard for Fung to see everything. Ronnie Anne, who was standing right near the bubbles, was trapped in 1 of them by accident. However, from Lincoln's height, he could see the silhouette of a peculiar gator. When the gator got closer to a clasp, Lincoln smashed the green button for it to go down and the clasp held the gator down.

Lincoln, thinking that he got Fung, got outta the tower and went right over the clasp just as he said to him, "Alright, Lord Fung, the game's over."

However, Fung wasn't in there. It was Louis instead.

"Louis?" Lincoln said to him a bit confused. "What the crap are you doing in there?"

"Sorry, Lincoln." Louis apologized to him.

"Where the crud's Lord Fung?" Lincoln asked himself. However just as he asked that, Fung suddenly popped right up behind him grinning evilly. Lincoln blinked his eyes bye seeming to realize it and said to himself, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"You're mine right now!" Fung said to him just as Lincoln turned himself around nervously.

"Oh crud!" Lincoln exclaimed in fear just as he dodged Fung and the chase continued 'til Lincoln climbed the tower.

"Let's finish this, gator slayer!" Fung said to him just as Lincoln kept luring him to another clasp.

"We're about to, Lord Fung." Lincoln said to him just as he pushed the emergency button and the clasp grabbed Fung.

A toothbrush came right out and brushed Fung's teeth, sprayed water in his mouth which he spitted out and walked over and Beast Boy put an air freshener on Fung's nose.

"Thanks for coming to the Dragon Wash." Beast Boy said to him.

"Alright." Ronnie Anne said to them still stuck in the bubble while hovering over Lincoln. "Somebody needs to get me outta the bubble right now."

Lincoln popped the bubble and caught Ronnie Anne, jungle style.

They stared at 1 another 'til Kimi pushed her outta the way and said to them, "The gator slayer does it again. This time, luring 2 gators into his death trap of hygiene. Lincoln, you're the somebody that everybody wants to be. Above the character chart. Tell our covers how it really feels to be you."

Ronnie Anne sighed depressingly right before she turned back and walked away which Lincoln noticed just as he called out to her, "Ronnie Anne!"

"Lincoln!" Louis said to him by struggling to get outta the clasp. "Get me outta here! I need a head start to get as far away as possible."

"Look what you done to him." Fung said angrily to him.

"This is 1 misunderstanding." Lincoln began, but he was ignored by Ronnie Anne just as somebody called out to him, "Lincoln! Over here!"

Everybody kept chanting, "Gator slayer! Gator slayer!"

Finally, Lincoln couldn't stand it any longer, "Stop!I'M NOT A REAL GATOR SLAYER!"The entire crowd gasped in terrified shock just as he said to them, "I fibbed."

"What did you say?" Fung asked him.

Scuttle popped right up and said to them just as he was sobbing silently, "And I'm not a real financial advisor."

"Alright." Lincoln said to them right before he continued with them. "It was a tree branch that murdered Gah-Ri. I never had anything to do with it and neither did Louis."

"Well if that was true, Louis," Fung said to him confused. "Then why did you run away in the 1st place?"

"Well, Father, 'cause you always wanted me to be like Gah-Ri." Louis said to him. "I'll never be the gator that you wanted me to be."

"What the crud is your problem?" Lincoln asked him. "So your son likes vegetarian foods, so his good friend's a young kid. So he likes to dress up like a purple dinosaur, so what? Everybody really loves him just the way he is. Why can't you? Don't make the exact same mistake that I did. I didn't even know what I had 'til I lost it."

Fung then sighed heavily just as he said to Lincoln, "Can you get me outta this? so that I can put my right arm around my son and tell him that I'm terribly sorry."

Lincoln nodded his head and ran right up to the tower and pushed the green button and ran right back door to the entire scene. The 2 gators walked right up to 1 another.

"Father." Louis said to him.

"Come here, Louis." Fung said to him. "I really love you, Louis, no matter what you like to eat or how you dress up."

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne said to him in surprise just as Lincoln walked right over to her smiling at her.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln said to her right before he said to her as well, "Ronnie Anne, I wish I knew that, now what I know then, I mean I wish that I knew what I knew, I mean right before this-"

"You're blowing it, Lincoln!" Scuttle exclaimed to him.

"Mind your business, Scuttle!" Lincoln exclaimed to him. "It's emotional and pressure." Lincoln turned over to Ronnie Anne. "What I'm really saying is that I didn't need to be above the city town. Everything I really wanted was right there in front of me this entire time."

"But what about being a somebody, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked him.

"I'm nobody without you, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said to him. "I'm terribly sorry that I got you mixed up in this situation."

Scuttle made a kissy face 'til Tad and Chad zapped him with their weapons while Lincoln said to him, "You're not even helping."

"Come here, Lincoln, you big crazy head." Ronnie Anne said to him right before she kissed Lincoln in which Lincoln returned.

"I never told you guys this," Plucky said to Tad and Chad. "But you're the best friends for life that a green duck always had. Come here, group hug, everybody."

Tad and Chad went for the group hug when their weapons accidentally shocked Plucky. Plucky pulled away and began rubbing where he was zapped.

"Sorry 'bout that." Tad apologized to him.

"Come on, Plucky." Chad said to him. "Try again, don't freak out."

"Forget about it. The minute's gone for good right now." Plucky said to him.

Lincoln stopped kissing Ronnie Anne and turned over to Fung and said to him, "So, Lord Fung, we're thrilling? I mean like the city town is safe and secure? Walk the streets, you know, without...AAAH! You know."

"Yeah right, we're thrilling." Fung said to him just as everybody cheered by knowing that they wouldn't need to deal with gator trouble again.

"Lincoln," Kimi said to him. "You've lost everything that you fibbed so hard to achieve. Tell me, what's the next best thing for you?"

Lincoln smiled for 1 single minute.

CartoonMan412: "Here's where Lincoln, Plucky, Ronnie Anne, Louis and the others work at the Dragon Wash."

 **Chapter 14: The cheerful ending and wrap-up**

Lincoln was now in Plucky's office while putting up a picture of his Uncle Harvey when Ronnie Anne came in here.

"Come on, Lincoln, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Ronnie Anne smiled at him.

It turned out that Lincoln just asked Plucky for a partnership. Surprisingly, Plucky just agreed with him 'cause he's a super nice duck.

"Alright, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said to her. "I just gotta put the finishing touches on my new desk." he said to the photograph, "Love ya, Uncle Harvey."

He walked right out to where Plucky was and Plucky said to him, "Hey, Lincoln."

"Plucky." Lincoln greeted him with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Lincoln." Plucky said to him. "Let's see what you can do around here."

They both walked right out and Lincoln announced, "Plucky and Lincoln's Dragon Wash is now open for business."

"Hey, Tad, Chad," Lincoln said to him just as they began joining in with him. "Let's get this dance off party bumping!"

Everybody cheered a bit right before he turned over to Susie and Savannah, "Hey, Susie, Savannah, how 'bout we have a bit of super excitement?"

Susie began singing to the tune of _Car Wash_ called _Dragon Wash_.

Susie: _**You may not always get rich**_

 _ **but let me tell you, it sure beats digging 1 ditch**_

 _ **there ain't no telling who you could meet**_

Lincoln began doing some dance off moves right before he said to them, "Don't try this at home, people and critters."

 _ **a television star or maybe a police chief**_

Susie and Savannah: _ **workin' at the dragon wash (whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **workin' at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah)**_

 _ **at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)**_

Ronnie Anne was at her desk when she heard Louis's voice. She looked right up to see a lot of gators right behind him.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne," Louis said to her. "Sorry that Father and I are late, but we brought in some new customers."

"Hey, Ronnie Anne, how are you doing?" Peter asked her.

"Wow." Ronnie Anne said to them. "Alright, you guys, come inside."

Louis and the others went inside and began dancing it off.

 _ **this is no place to be**_

 _ **if you're planning on being the star**_

 _ **let me tell you that it's always cool**_

 _ **and the boss won't mind sometimes**_

 _ **if you're acting like the fool**_

 _ **at the dragon wash**_

"No way, Lord Fung, snap it." Plucky said to Fung, "You're not snapping it."

"I'm snapping it, Plucky. I'm snapping it." Fung said to him. "A lot of us can't do that you know."

Right after that, Fung was trying to teach Fung how to say the word, "Yo."

"Yo, Lord Fung, what's up?" Plucky sked him.

"Up with what?" Fung asked him confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo." Plucky said to him.

"You say it 1 more time and I'm gonna _**yo**_ you!" Fung said to him.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lord Fung."

Just as the music played, Timmy, Chloe and TJ were giving paint jobs to some gators.

Some looked super good, but Charles had been spray painted to look like a crazy clown right before he said angrily to them, "Hey, you think this is hilarious? what am I? a crazy clown to you?"

Meanwhile, Lincoln saw Louis and a few other gators dancing it off like rap stars while Hamton and the cartoon animated pigs danced it off as well.

When they finished, they struck 1 pose and Hamton said to them, "Alright, I think you got served."

 _ **workin' at the Dragon Wash**_

 _ **workin' at the Dragon wash, yeah**_

While Susie and Savannah continued singing the entire song, some pictures of the characters appeared on screen along with their voice artists' names.

 **Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud (voice)**

 **John DiMaggio as Fung (voice)**

 **Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago (voice)**

 **Michael Leon Wooley as Louis (voice)**

 **Grey DeLisle Griffin as Chad and Mandy Jones (voice)**

 **Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice)**

 **Tara Charendoff as Bubbles, Raven, Timmy and Tad (voices)**

 **Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice)**

 **Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice)**

 **Candi Milo as Grandma Lydia (voice)**

 **Catherine Cavadini as Blossom (voice)**

 **Fred Tatasciore as Gah-Ri (voice)**

 **Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin and Mike (voices)**

 **Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam (voice)**

 **Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck (voice)**

 **Kari Wahlgreen as Chloe Carmichael (voice)**

 **Cree Summer Francks as Susie Carmichael (voice)**

 **Shayna Fox as Savannah Shane (voice)**

 **Owen Vaccaro as TJ Detweiller (voice)**

 **Billy West as Hamton Pig (voice)**

 **John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile (voice)**

 **Jim Cummings as Lidong (voice)**

 **Frank Welker as "Scoobert" Scooby-Doo (voice)**

 **Matthew Lillard as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers (voice)**

 **Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles and Buttercup (voices)**

 **Elijah Wood as Spyro (voice)**

 **Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)**

 **Caleel Harris as Clyde (voice)**

 **Jessica DiCicco as Zach (voice)**

 **Dean Galloway as Meowth (voice)**

 **Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson and Barney Gumble (voices)**

 **Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice)**

 **Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer (voice)**

 **Jeff Bennett as Toby (voice)**

 **Carlos Alazraqui as Charles (voice)**

 **Tom Kane as Ethan (voice)**

 **Chris Edgerly as Scuttle (voice)**

 **and**

 **Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster (voice)**

Just as the scene was drawn to a closing end, Ronnie Anne could be seen giving 1 single kiss to Lincoln and everybody continued partying. Torchic from the beginning of the story sequence flew by and winked at the audience just as the entire scene went black.

The entire scene switched over to Lincoln's old penthouse. The elevator opened and Mandy appeared unaware that Lincoln wasn't living there any longer.

"Hello? hello." Mandy called out to him. "Lincoln? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a terrible girl, but come on, you gotta be super crazy not to take me back."

"Did somebody just say the word crazy?" Scuttle appeared outta nowhere with a pink rose in his beak.

He clapped and the lights went off by making the entire scene go off.

 _ **In memoriam: Madeline Blaustein, the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **and original Meowth voice artist (1960-2008), Casey Kasem, the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **and original Norville "Shaggy" Rogers voice artist (1932-2014)**_ **and** _ **Joe Alaskey, the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **and original Plucky Duck voice artist (1952-2016)**_

CartoonMan412: "And that's the end of the story parody."

75


End file.
